Revelations and Heartbreaks
by AliceGirl6
Summary: Secrets come out in the open, and Chris's life as he knows it falls apart. How will he and his family deal with a enemy that isn't a demon?  Changed Future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hi this is a new story, or at least the first chapter of what I hope will be a new story. As always sorry for the English, I'm not a native speaker, nor do I have a beta-reader. **

**And also as always a disclaimer, this will count for the entire story, as I will probably forget it later on. **

**I do not own Charmed.**

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 1)_

Chris was sitting on the couch in the attic, book of shadows on his lap. If anyone would walk in they would think he was searching for another demon, but if you looked a bit longer you could see Chris wasn't reading. He was staring at the book, not really seeing anything. Chris was thinking, quite deeply too. Chris was thinking about his life, and how he came to be who he was. How he became more like the time traveler Chris with all his secrets.

Chris had always known about the other universe. He had always known about that other world, an evil world. A world where Wyatt was the source of all evil, a world where his whole family was dead, and Chris didn't count Wyatt as family in that world anymore. A place where people lived in fear, where innocents died, and magical beings feared for their lives.

Ever since Chris was young he would get nightmares, at least that is what he called them. Later on he discovered the truth about those 'nightmares' and he understood then. He understood they weren't some images his very disturbed imagination came up with. No those visions, those images, they were real, very real. Or at least they were real for him once, in that other world. Chris had often gotten headaches because of his thoughts about the other world, it was after all a very strange thing.

It took Chris a long time to get everything figured out. He knew about other universes, but he couldn't understand why he would get the memories of that world. Then one day his aunt Phoebe told him a story about past lives, and how her past live came to haunt her. Well it made perfect sense to Chris then. It was his past life that came to haunt him.

After some more digging Chris really found the truth, he had those memories because he lived that life, then he had gone back in time to change that world, to save Wyatt. He died protecting his brother, but he did fulfill his mission. Only problem, Chris died in the past, just minutes before his little self was born, his soul never went through time, no it was sort of recycled into his little version of himself. The version he was now. Obviously this made him get the memories of that dark and painful world.

Yes Chris had lived with these memories his whole life, he learned to deal with them, but it wasn't always that easy. It wasn't always easy to call his father dad instead of Leo, just minutes after he had a memory about his death beat father in that other world. Because while he had an loving and caring father in this world, in the other world Leo was a asshole. The man had never been there for him. So when he came in the kitchen for breakfast in the mornings, Chris had a difficult time separating the memories from both worlds.

Same thing with Wyatt, because it was very disturbing to come out of a dream where Wyatt was torturing him, hurting him time after time, and then to wake up and see your brothers face over your head. Yeah, Wyatt learned not to stand too close to Chris when he woke up from a nightmare. Though Chris made up excuses, and the family believed him, Chris knew that it hurt Wyatt. He knew that Wyatt had seen the terror and fear in his eyes when he woke up, and he knew that Wyatt was worried.

Oh, and then the time Chris remembered his mother's death, yeah, he didn't leave her for more than a few minutes that day, though Piper didn't really mind, she loved spending time with her kids.

Yeah, Chris learned how to live with the memories, but it was hard not to react when you saw your aunts, uncles, cousins and grandfather die. It was hard to go on with your normal life after remembering time in Wyatt's torture chamber, or after seeing the city in ruins, seeing witches being hunted by the witch hunters, and seeing innocents die.

His family got their fair share of suspicions, times when Chris already knew things he wasn't supposed to know, when he could control his new powers with ease, and times when he would say something that would trigger them to remember Chris perry, the time traveler.

Chris was lucky his family didn't want to dig deeper, he was lucky that his family had their firm believes that Chris would not remember a thing, and that they could keep everything a secret.

Though how they thought that was always a mystery for Chris, seeing as how they had a whole box about time traveling Chris in the attic. Well if Chris was honest it would have stayed a secret if Chris didn't have those memories, only the adults in the family knew, so they kept it a secret for the most part.

Secret keeping, for a family that claimed they shouldn't keep secrets, and that claimed they always told each other everything there were an awful lot of secrets if you looked more closely. Not that Chris could say much about that, he has kept his share of secrets over the years. Knowing about the evil world his biggest, and his relationship with Bianca was also a big one. Though if Chris was really honest with himself, the full scholarship to Stanford that he hadn't told his family about was also a big one. Yeah, maybe he should become a bit more open with his family…

Though Chris really had a reason for all the secrets, he couldn't tell his family, his parents that he knew about the universe where his family was death and his brother an evil tyrant. He couldn't tell them that he remembered traveling back in time. I mean how do you tell your father, that you remember him trying to kill you, and beating you. How do you tell your mother that you remember how awful she had been, how she had kicked her own son out of the house. No he couldn't do that to them.

And he couldn't hurt his brother either. Wyatt would be devastated if he found out about a world where he was the source of all evil. And would positively kill him to find out that he had murdered his own family and that he had tortured his own little brother. The little brother he loved with his whole being and that he had sworn to protect. Nahh he couldn't do that to them.

Keeping Bianca a secret was more of a protection, for himself and Bianca. Bianca is a phoenix witch, and they are known for their relation with demons. Yeah, that wouldn't go over very well. Chris could already imagine his mother's words, words that would hurt Bianca, and that would condemn their relationship. Bianca said her family would even try to talk about it. Her family would be more like, kill the boy and disown the girl. Yeah, so not looking forward to that. So they had both agreed to keep it a secret form everybody for now.

Though they both agreed with keeping it a secret, he knew it hurt Bianca that his family wouldn't give her a chance, she wasn't a demon, and she wasn't evil. She was just a witch who was born in the wrong family, a family who had connections with demons. Bianca hated those connections, she hated what her family would do, and had already done. Bianca herself had of course helped in some occasions, she was even helping her family when they met, but Bianca never agreed with her family, she would rather save an innocent instead of making a potion for a demon. Chris knew this, he knew she was a good person, if only his family would listen to them.

The scholarship thing was pure cowardice on his part. He just didn't really want to tell them, he knew he would be telling them sometime in the near future, he had to. But he just didn't want to. He knew his parents would be so proud of him, they would be proud that he had managed to get a full scholarship. But him getting a scholarship for Stanford also implied other things, it meant that he would be moving out, and moving away. Sure he would still be living in California, and he could orb, but really that didn't matter that much to his parents. Another thing they would surely think it that if he went to Stanford, he would be choosing school over demon fighting. He would choose a good career over demon fighting and saving innocents. It wasn't true, he would stop with demon fighting, he would still be there to help them out, but just not every day. But Chris wasn't really sure how his family would see it. Wyatt stayed in San Francisco to go to college, he even still lived home. Another thing that made him moving away an issue was his parents, and also his brother if he was honest, over protectiveness. He knew where it came from, first of all he was their baby, their youngest child, secondly he always had a bit of a bad immune system and was often sick, he even had asthma, something that made him vulnerable in their eyes. And lastly he had died in his father's arms. This was probably the biggest reason for his parents. It was also the reason his aunts and uncles were always worrying over him, he knew his aunt Paige had seen him die. He knew how much it had an impact on his family. But still, that was the other Chris, a Chris that for all they knew went back to his own time, a time that doesn't exist anymore.

Yeah Chris had his reasons for keeping secrets, but somehow he had the feeling that his secrets wouldn't stay secrets for much longer.

**AN. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I wanted to thank everybody who reviewed, they are much appreciated. :D **

**I'm not really sure where this story is going, but I do hope you'll like it. So a new chapter is up, enjoy! **

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 2)_

The memories annoyed Chris often, they made his life harder on a regular basis, but they annoyed him the most when they kept him from sleeping, either waking him up very often, or in earlier years, making him afraid to go to sleep.

It had been hard explaining why he wouldn't go to sleep in the years Wyatt and him had to share a room. Wyatt was always worried, and had tried numerous things to help Chris sleep. It always gave Chris a feeling of guilt, Wyatt was doing everything he could, and Chris was afraid to go to sleep because he was afraid to see the other Wyatt, the evil one.

"Chris, what is wrong?" Asked Bianca, her mother wasn't home for the weekend, so Chris was spending the weekend at her place. "Jeesz Chris, stop moving!" Bianca exclaimed loudly, it was three in the morning, and Bianca was fed up with him, well she wasn't the only one. Chris had woken up from his sleep when the memory ended, stupid really, that he always woke up when a memory ended, even if the memory wasn't necessarily a bad one. But anyways Chris had woken up after remembering that his father hadn't come to his game of soccer, but an hour later he was there to watch Wyatt's basketball game. Why did he have to wake up! Well he should be happy it was Bianca who he woke up to, lately Chris had an hard time keeping his reactions in check. If he had woken up to Wyatt or worse if he had woken up to see his father, Chris wasn't really sure what his reaction would be.

"I'm sorry, I just can't sleep" Chris answered her, all he heard was an angry huff. Well he supposed that his answer was a stupid one, she had already known he couldn't sleep, otherwise they wouldn't have this problem. Bianca put the light on. "Seriously, just because you can't sleep you have to keep me awake?" she said, though now Chris could see her face, she didn't look all that angry, more worried and concerned, hmm what had she heard?

Chris had learned early in life that he was a talker in his sleep, something that really bugged him because he wanted to keep his memories private, and a secret. It had been his sleep talking that had made his father suspicious a couple of years ago. Apparently Chris had mumbled something in his sleep that triggered a memory for Leo. His father had looked strangely at him for weeks, asking all kinds of annoying questions. In the end Chris went to camp, and his father eventually forgot about it. Chris had been lucky then, but his luck would run out sometime.

"Well it wasn't my intention to keep you awake!" Chris said, he really wanted to ask what she had heard, but then what if he didn't like the answer? "Well, why can't you sleep?" Bianca asked, ahh, yes that was something he would like to know as well. Normally he could get back to sleep again after receiving a memory, but not tonight. "If I knew that, I would do something about it" Chris said, damn he was going to have to ask if she had heard him talk, well maybe he could be subtle about it. "Why are you even awake?" Chris asked, because he knew she hadn't woken up from his moving, it had to be because of him talking in his sleep. "Because my dearest Chris, you talk in your sleep" Bianca answered, a small smile on her face. She thought it was sweet how he talked in his sleep, or well it would be sweet if the words hadn't worried her. Well shit there you have it, Chris thought. He wasn't really sure if he could deal with this tonight. "Really? I do?" Chris asked, though he already knew that, well then it was best if he knew what he had talked about, the memory wasn't that bad, so he supposed she didn't know all that much. Bianca just nodded, she wasn't really forthcoming tonight. It was like she wasn't really sure if she should start this conversation. Well she wasn't the only one, but Chris just couldn't let it go, he had to know what he had said."What did I say?" Chris asked her. Bianca looked at him, again with concern in her eyes. "You asked why he didn't love you" She said in a small voice. Shit. Was all Chris thought. How was he going to explain this one. He was pretty sure Bianca had heard the hurt in his voice, so just laughing about it wouldn't be the best course of action.

"Who were you dreaming about Chris?" Bianca asked, the worry now evident in her voice. She had seen Chris' reaction, and she knew she hit a point. But for the life of her she just couldn't figure out who he meant. She knew the people in Chris' life, and all of them loved Chris, sometimes she thought his family even loved him way too much.

"It was just a dream Bi, just a piece of my imagination" Chris said, hoping to just shrug it off. But Bianca was letting go that easily. No because something would go the way I want it, Chris thought bitterly.

"No Chris, I heard you, I saw you. That wasn't nothing, it wasn't just your imagination. Please Chris I saw the hurt on your face, who were you talking about?" Bianca said, she was pleading with him now, and damn Chris couldn't say no to her pleading. Bianca knew that.

With Bianca asking came the first cracks in his carefully maintained façade. It was the first crack that later would probably change his world. It had been harder and harder to keep up the lies, to keep up the smiling face lately, what if he just couldn't keep it up anymore? But Chris had lied and deceived for such a long time. And the memories hurt, they were hard and painful to watch.

Ever since getting the memories a feeling of loneliness had formed. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, at least he couldn't before, and here she was, giving him the perfect opportunity to open up, to spill his secrets and to get away from the loneliness. Here she was, begging him to let her in, to finally let her in and show her the real him. And Chris couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to tell somebody so badly. Because under his carefully maintained façade, was a scared boy, a hurt boy. He talked about how he was used to the memories, how he had perfected his reactions to the horrible visions that would plague his sleep, but it hurt him. And he couldn't really take all that hurt anymore. And he could tell now, he could tell somebody that had nothing to do with it. He could tell Bianca, someone he wouldn't hurt too much with the knowledge. If he would tell her, then maybe he could keep it from his family longer. Maybe he could protect them from it.

Could he do it? Could he stop his lies and finally just tell someone? Could he really burden Bianca with this?

In the end Chris couldn't, she was blissfully unaware of the dangers that could have been. If it hurt him so much, then he couldn't hurt somebody else with it.

"Bianca, please just let it go okay? I don't want to talk about it, can't talk about it" Chris said, "Just try to go to sleep okay?" Chris said, while he himself got up. He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyways. Bianca sighed, she wasn't happy with this. She saw something was wrong, she knew it in her heart. Something was bugging Chris, hurting him. Something big. And Bianca was pretty sure he hadn't told anyone, she was pretty sure Chris was hurting on his own. She nodded to Chris, letting him know she would let it go for now. He couldn't handle it, she knew. And so she would give him time and space. She would let him try to work it out on his own, but she would be there on the sidelines, a quiet support.

Chris was sitting on the living room couch, staring into nothingness. His face a carefully kept black mask. But if someone would look into his eyes, they would see the emotional turmoil he was truly in. Chris was just staring while his mind was working itself into overdrive.

He had almost told someone. He had almost spilled the beans. Chris couldn't figure out why he was so emotional lately. Normally his lies came easily, he had years of practice in both lives after all. But not lately, no lately people could see the real him, and it scared Chris. What if his family finally noticed, they wouldn't let it go, Chris knew that. Bianca hadn't even really let it go, she was just giving him space.

"Here, maybe this will help" Bianca said, passing him a mug with hot chocolate. "I know you don't want to talk about it, and I will respect your wishes, but I just let you sit here, beating yourself up over this. So I'm going to sit next to you. Chris smiled, taking the mug from her. "So, seeing as we are just sitting here in the middle of the night, maybe you can help me on my paper that is due next week, it's about the influence of…. " Bianca began talking. Chris smiled again, giving her all his attention.

Yeah, he was emotional lately, and he should probably think of reasons why, and he should probably think of solutions to his problems. He should think of ways to keep his secrets. But Chris was tired, and Bianca was sitting next to him, talking animatedly about her term paper. So he chose to relax and help her.

He would probably regret it later, but well. He was a Halliwell, problem always found him anyways.

**AN. Let me know what you think!**

**I have noticed that my chapters are a bit on the short side, I am afraid that this will be a regular thing, but I'm going to try my hardest to get them longer. So once I again I hope you enjoyed, and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 3)_

With a sigh Chris let himself fall onto the living room couch, glad his school day was finally over, and he could get some much needed rest. He was feeling tired, tired of keeping up a happy face all day long in order to keep his friends happy, and his family away. A week after Chris spend the weekend at Bianca's house, he still wasn't feeling like himself. He was feeling a bit off for a couple of weeks now. Not that he was feeling sick or anything, although he had a major headache coming up, he could just feel that. No he was still feeling overly emotional, and hurt and just too tired of it all. Chris was getting quite worried about it, it seemed to be the beginning of some depression. He didn't know what to do, how could he work through his problems, when his problems should all stay secrets? All help that he normally got came from his family, the ones he just couldn't talk to about this without hurting them. All help with emotional stuff normally came from his mother or aunts, and for some good advice he went to his father or uncles. All those options would mean he would have to spill his secrets, they all meant he would have to talk about it. And talking about it just was not an option, certainly not after he had his revelation the other day, and thought of just another reason why he should stay quiet.

Chris didn't to tell because he couldn't hurt people like that. But it wasn't just his family and friends he was protecting. It wasn't just that, no he was protecting himself too. Because if he told them, if he spoke about those nightmares, about those horrible and dark memories, it would be real. He knew it was real, and in his head it sure felt real, but they still were just in his head. Nobody knew about those dark corners of his minds, about the pain and the sleepless nights. He was just a normal guy, well as normal as a son of an elder and a charmed one can be. He was death scared what it would mean to say it all aloud, somehow he had himself convinces that it would change, that he would change.

But that wasn't the only thing he was protecting himself for. He was protecting himself against the knowledge that his family knew about this, they knew about that other world and because they hadn't bothered to tell him about it, he had to suffer alone. And that, that was the biggest thing that was keeping him from telling.

He had realized a long time ago that his family must know about the possibility that he would keep his memories, or regain them during this lifetime. They had to know about it, because Chris himself had worried about that when he was in the past. Chris remembered that, and Chris also remembered conversations about time traveling, the workings of it, but also conversations about the consequences. His family must have thought about it. And that scared Chris, what if they really had known?

That would mean they could have helped him, that would mean that all the guilt, the loneliness, the pain, the regrets, the sorrow. All those emotions, all those sleepless nights, all those lies, the hours filled with concerns and worries about if he was doing the right thing, all that for nothing. Or at least, they weren't needed, they could have helped him. But they had chosen not to, they had chosen to keep quiet. And so Chris had felt like he was going crazy, he had felt like he had to keep it a secret, like he had to protect them.

So yes, if he was at least honest with himself, Chris was scared. He was scared what the revelations with bring with them, and how he would react.

Because his family would be worried, and sorry, and mad, and Wyatt would probably sink in a depression and be guilty all the time. He knew what his family would say, he knew how they would feel. They are normal reactions. But Chris wasn;t so sure how he would fare during that time. Because he wanted to tell them, but it would hurt them so he would feel guilty, and he would also feel guilty about lying all that time. Which would be something they would be mad about, but they would be hypocrites. Because they hadn't told him, had they? They themselves could have saved him so much problems and heartbreak. And every time he thought about that, it would make him mad. He just couldn't believe how much the secrets and miscommunication this family actually had, and how much they hurt each other with it.

And he was helping everything along, because Chris wasn't stupid enough to believe nobody had noticed his moods lately. He knew his mother was worrying, he knew his brother felt some strange vibes coming from their bond. They had both tried to talk to him, they even had sent in Phoebe when they became desperate. And he told them lies, or he chose to ignore them, hurting them once again, like everybody did in this family.

His brother though, he was beginning to get closer, Chris was beginning to slip more often, and Wyatt was extraordinary observant when it came to his little brother. Chris wasn't sure how long this would be going on, he wasn't sure how long this charade of lies and deception was going to go on, but he was pretty sure he would be cracking sometime soon.

Without noticing Chris had spend another hour staring and thinking, something that had become a regular sight in the Halliwell manor. So when Wyatt walked into the house that afternoon he wasn't surprised when he saw his brother sitting on the couch, motionless. His face showing nothing, a blank mask. Something Wyatt found increasingly annoying. While he used to find it quite useful as Chris could get them out of any situation with their parents without being caught lying, nowadays it was irritating. His face showed no emotion, and his eyes held only carefully maintained indifference.

Wyatt was becoming more worried as the days wore on. He knew something was up with Chris, something big. But Wyatt didn't know what to do, he tried talking to Chris, he tried sitting next to him, showing Chris that he was there for him. He even took a leaf out of his aunt phoebes textbook ant went all psychological on him. And when that didn't help he asked Phoebes for help, maybe he didn't do it the right way or something. But even years of training, studying and helping others hadn't helped Phoebe with cracking Chris. Nothing had helped, Chris stayed in his mood, tightlipped as ever. The lies cleverer and almost unnoticeable even for him.

But through their bond he felt feelings, emotions. He felt hurt, and loneliness. Sometimes he could feel anger, or a feeling of hopelessness. Wyatt didn't know what to make of all these feelings, he couldn't place them. All he knew was that there wasn't happiness amongst all those emotions. Not a trace of belonging, of peace. Actually he hadn't felt happy or good feelings from Chris for weeks now. It was as if his brother was sinking into a depression without anybody doing something, or noticing what was really going on.

And so when Wyatt found his brother once again sitting and thinking, he broke. Forget your pride, he was down on his knees begging. "Chris, CHRIS!" Wyatt said, trying to shake Chris out of his state. "Come on man, please talk to me. What is going on? Please, you know you can tell me anything and everything. I won't judge you! Please Chris" Wyatt said, looking deep into Chris's eyes. There was a trace of emotion in those deep emerald green eyes, but they were so buried, Wyatt couldn't make out what it was. The blank stare never left Chris's face, and Wyatt didn't stop begging, trying to get some reaction out of Chris.

It hadn't helped, and after some time Chris gave up, once again feeling defeated.

Wyatt really didn't have the time to keep trying to get through to Chris. How bad that sounded, and he guilty he felt about it didn't matter, because it was the truth. There was a crazy amount of demon activity lately, and Wyatt was beginning to get worried. Well almost the whole family was beginning to get worried. Wyatt couldn't stop the thought that Chris really did know to chose his moments of craziness. Wyatt knew Chris didn't do it on purpose, Chris probably didn't even know about the demon activity and the worries about it. He was in his own world most of the time. But it meant the attention was divided. The family was worried about Chris, but they had to focus on the demons. They had no time to worry about Chris all the time, nor did they really have the time to help him.

Wyatt felt a surge of guilt going through him. He couldn't believe they put the demons in front of their family. Chris was probably still in this state because he was left to his own devices most of the time. What if they were helping Chris in his spiral down to depression?

And just as that though hit him, Chris snapped out of his state, his eyes going wide. Wyatt flipped around to see what had shocked Chris enough to break through to him. Wyatt's eyes went wide too, seeing dozens of demons shimmering in, crazy smirks on their faces. "Shit.." was all Wyatt managed to say before he pushed Chris and himself down to the ground, before the attack began.

**AN. What did you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Sorry people, updates are going to take a bit longer for this story. I'm in my last year of high school and it is getting crazy. I have test weeks, end of the school projects, things like my profielwerkstuk and informatics project. So sadly less time for fanfiction, and also less inspiration for it, as you can probably see with this fic. But anyways here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 4)_

Somehow, even after years of fighting demons it still shocked them to see one in their house. Sometimes Wyatt though the shock came because he couldn't believe how stupid the demons were. But at times like these it was the shock was more because of how unprepared they were. They were Halliwells, generations before them, and with a bit of luck, generations after them would fight demons and evil. And still they were unprepared as demon after demon shimmered into the Halliwell manor and began attacking. Soon the living room looked more like a battle field, albeit a supernatural one, with energy balls flying everywhere, athames who missed their target sticking out of the walls and furniture, screams and explosions were the only sounds Wyatt could hear. And of course the demons didn't come unprepared, they did their homework and came at the right time, a time when almost nobody was home, they brought their best fighters. No the demons almost never came unprepared, and sadly it only worked against the Halliwells. They really needed to form battle plans and make sure they all had a couple of potions at the ready.

"Why did they have to choose the one time almost all the family is gone" Wyatt said, Chris gave him a look that clearly said he thought Wyatt was stupid. Wyatt couldn't help but thank the demons for scaring Chris out of his stupor. Though when Wyatt looked over to his little brother, he noticed that Chris didn't really show any signs of fear, or shock for that matter. Actually Wyatt didn't recognize the body movement, the facial expressions or the emotion Chris portrayed. Chris looked somewhat like a warrior.

"really Wyatt, that's the whole reason for the attack" Chris said to his stupid question, and well he had a point there. "I know, but really this sucks" was Wyatt's perfect comeback. Though he had moved on from his initial shock at seeing demons, and his second shock from Chris Wyatt was now finally moving to fight. His brother had already vanquished six demons, but it was like fighting a losing battle, they needed back up. Apparently Chris had the same idea, as he began shouting the names of people in the family. "PAIGE, PATRICIA, PENELOPE!" Chris yelled for the white lighters in the family while Wyatt yelled for the cupids. "It's probably going to take them some time to get here, they weren't expecting an attack" Wyatt said, though it was really a stupid reason, they were halliwells, they should always expect an attack. It was almost part of their daily routine now. Chris looked angry, he too knew it was a stupid reason. "I know mum is fond of her normal life, with no interruptions from demons and stuff. But really she should have never left us to fend for ourselves in a time when demon activity is so high!" Chris said angrily as he vanquished another couple of demons. Wyatt was impressed with Chris's fighting techniques. It didn't really look like they would need all that much help when he saw Chris moving so effortlessly around the room, killing demon after demon.

Wyatt was also shocked, somehow everyone in the family thought that Chris was living in his own world for the last couple of weeks. Each and every one of them believed Chris had no idea what was going on in the outside world. But it seemed they were wrong, Chris was fully aware of the demon activity. Wyatt was shocked, but also angry. If Chris was fully aware of everything happening, then why hadn't he helped? Seeing Chris now, they could have really used him the last couple of weeks. They wouldn't have to put themselves in so much danger every time if they would have an expert like Chris on the job. And how strange was it to say that Chris was an expert. He had never really shown much interest in the whole demon hunt. Sure he did his part, he helped out. But he never intentionally seeked out demons like Wyatt and some of their cousins liked to do. And somehow Chris had ended up as the best fighter of them all. Wyatt would sure like to know how Chris became so good. Well after they are out of danger of course.

"Look out!" was all Wyatt heard before he was blasted against a wall by a energy ball and everything went black.

When Wyatt opened his eyes again the first thing he looked for was his brother, panic seeping in when he didn't see him by his side. But before he could go into a full blown panic attack Wyatt heard angry yells from the kitchen, Chris's angry yells. "How stupid are you people? Going away on a family trip and leaving us to fend for ourselves! I mean, were you hoping to get rid of us or something, huh. You know how high the demon activity has been lately. Why do you always put you own lives, your own desires, in front of everything else. God you're the power of three, we could use that sometimes you know!" Chris was yelling at his family. Wyatt was sure his face was mirroring that of his family, shock was the only emotion on their faces. Where did that come from? Apparently Chris didn't get the reaction he was hoping for, or he had said all he needed, but not a moment later Wyatt saw his little brother storm past, his face blank but eyes full with emotions. Emotions that shouldn't be there, that he had no reason to feel. What was going on with Chris?

As Chris was yelling at his family, screaming at them for always choosing their lives above his wishes, he knew he was wrong. He knew he had no right to say all those things, they weren't even true. But Chris's thoughts and emotions were a mess. Two lives and dozens of memories were clashing with each other and Chris didn't know what the truth and what was fiction was anymore. Memories of Chris crying because his father wasn't there, Chris playing happily with Wyatt and their cousins, Chris and his cousins running away from Wyatt in fear, Chris with his father playing basketball, Chris baking cookies, Chris and Wyatt at school, Chris watching Wyatt from across the playground wondering where they went wrong. Chris hugging his mother at 11, Chris hugging his mother at 21. He hadn't even reached that age yet! All the memories, the good, the bad, the crazy, all of them were scaring Chris. He didn't know how to deal with all of this!

The last couple of weeks Chris had been trying to get his head in the game, to get his bearings back together but he hadn't made much progress. He was losing much need sleep and was often found in a state of daze. He knew he was worrying his family, his friends. His mother, brother, aunt Phoebe, and Bianca all had tried to get Chris to open up. Most of them had giving up, and Wyatt had resorted to begging. He knew they were growing desperate but he didn't know how to help them. Normally he would talk to them, try to see their points of view but right now that wasn't all that high on his to do list. Besides talking to them was probably all he would need to do to give them so peace of mind. Chris just couldn't do it. He knew that as soon as he really tried to have god to honest conversation with them, one that wasn't about random or unimportant things, that he would say things that would either hurt them or would make no sense to them. In account to that, Chris was worried that his mother and aunts were getting suspicious, they knew about the time travel and other universe stuff. If they really looked and really thought about it, they could figure it out. Something that Chris was really trying to make sure didn't happen. Chris wasn't sure he could handle all the emotional crap that came with that revelation. "…your own desires, in front of everything else. God you're the power of three, we could use that sometimes you know!" As the words left Chris's mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them, he stormed out of the kitchen. He knew that as soon as they got over their shock the suspicions would begin.

Shit, why oh why did I yell at them? Chris's thoughts as he walked through the living room, seeing a shock faced Wyatt eased some of his worries, let him be shocked, at least he is not dead. Chris needed time for himself, he needed to straighten out his thoughts and emotions. It was time for him to stop all his moping around, living in a daze and not knowing what to do. He was Chris Halliwell, he should be able to handle all this! Especially with all these new memories, memories where he dealt with a whole lot more. So as Chris orbed to the golden gate bridge he made a resolution. He could no longer go on like this, it was only hurting himself and those he loved. The cat was probably out of the bag now anyways, so he should get ready for the show down. And as much as Chris hated the memories and that other life, he couldn't help but be happy that he now was a bit like Chris Perry, for that Chris was good with dealing with stuff, he was good with handling emotions and Chris Perry was especially good with the angry words he was going to get with his family. It was like combining the best of both Chris's. He could deal with everything.

**AN. And the chapters get shorter and shorter. I'm sooo sorry! But please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN.**

**Dear readers, **

**I'm soooo sorry. I had been ages since my last update. Personally I hate it when a writer suddenly abandons a story, and so I can relate how you all might feel. **

**And while I have a whole bunch of excuses, some are even really good. I don't really think they would matter all that much. **

**So here is finally a update! **

_What happened last chapter.._

_So Chris finally gets out of his funk when demons attack the house. Chris is angry with his family for abandoning them in a time of need (the demon attack) and yells at them. Because Chris is still trying to deal with all the memories he yells thing he shouldn't and so Chris flees to the golden gate brigde_

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 5)_

As yells entered the minds of the white lighters and cupids in the family Piper knew something was wrong. But dread only came over her when she heard it was Chris doing the yelling. Chris had been a bit off lately, and he wasn't telling why, even after Phoebe going all psychological on him, and even after Wyatt's begging. And now Chris was yelling for them, so either Chris had finally gotten his act together, or – a more plausible idea- something horrible had happened. The image of a dying Chris entered her mind and panic ran through her veins. As quickly as they could the Halliwell family orbed home, trying not to think about the scene that would welcome them. Piper tried to banish the horrible image of a dark lighter arrow sticking out of Chris, something she had seen before. And Piper just knew the image Paige had on her mind, after all Paige had seen Chris die before her eyes, and seeing the look in her sisters eye right now, Piper knew she wasn't the only one thinking about the horrible scene they could encounter.

But whatever crazy and horrible scenarios ran through Piper's mind, the scene they arrived at wasn't one she had even thought about. Wyatt was slumped against the wall, but he was still breathing. When Piper saw Wyatt unconscious her fear grew tenfold, but then she saw him. Her little peanut, though looking at him now, you couldn't call him little anymore. It was an image Piper knew she wouldn't get out of her mind anytime soon. Chris was a skilled fighter, it looked like he was dancing through the room killing demons left and right without breaking a sweat. It was a beautiful thing to see, beautiful but terrifying. Where had that skill come from? But as she saw Chris' eyes, she knew where it came from. And she also knew that this wasn't Chris Halliwell, her little peanut. This was Chris Perry, leader of the resistance and time traveler. This was a Chris who had learned to fight for his life at an early age. A Chris who had watched his family being killed, a Chris who had been tortured by his brother. And that thought made Piper freeze. She knew Chris couldn't afford such behavior right now, but she couldn't help it. One of Piper's biggest fears had just come to life. Piper and Leo had always known it was a possibility that Chris would regain the memories of the other universe. It was something Chris had warned them about himself, though he too wasn't sure what would happen, or how and when it would happen. And so Piper had decided to forget anything happened at all, it hurt her too much. The family had agreed, for as long as they didn't know if Chris would regain those horrible memories, they would keep quiet. It would only hurt him and Wyatt to know about it, and it might not even be a need. Nobody knew if Chris would really regain his memories after all. But looking at Chris know, she knew it was a mistake to even think he wouldn't regain his memories. They were Halliwells, and so of course he would get the rotten luck too.

Piper hadn't been the only one to freeze when they met the sight of a killer Chris. Phoebe and Paige had similar thoughts as Piper, and they were both worrying what would happen. Not to mention how this would affect the family. The Chris Perry they knew had a horrible life before he came to the future, and then they had treated him as id he was the enemy. They could still remember all the horrible things they had said and done to him. Oh god, how would Leo take this? That was another thought that the three sisters worried about. Chris Perry never had a loving relationship with his father, and while he could never hate his father, there was no love there. Leo had done everything he could in this time to make up for that, and he was a great father to both his kids, and even a great uncle to all the cousins. But still, he worried, he worried a lot. Leo still had nightmares about all the horrible things he had said and done to Chris. He still thought about Chris' face and expressions when he had tried to kill him with a sword, or when he had beaten him up. And then there was the whole dying in his arms thing. Yeah that had messed him up pretty bad, he still wasn't over that fact. It was something that made him and the rest of the adults in the family, pretty overprotective over Chris. How would having these memories affect Chris's relationship with his father, his brother, or any other member of the family. The memories must have some affect on that. Another thing that worried them was the fact that they didn't know how long he had these memories, they had never notices before really. Though sometimes Chris said or did things that would trigger a reaction from them, he never openly showed he had the knowledge of another universe. So when had he received them, and why hadn't they been there for him?

While the adults in the room froze, the cousins had no such problems. They jumped into the fight immediately, and while they were a bit shocked about Chris' moves and show of power, they didn't have much of an outward reaction to it, after all it was only better as it made him survive for so long in the fight, it made the fight for them easier and it made sure he was able to protect the prone form of his unconscious brother. Yeah, they could talk about his secret training later, right now it was time to kill some demon ass!

With the help of his family, Chris had ended the last demons quite quickly, he lifted his brother from his position against the wall and laid him on the couch. He would be fine, Chris had a lot of memories about assessing injuries and first aid, so with one look his worries about Wyatt went out of the door. His worries went away, but the anger, the still growing anger at his mother and aunts was still there, just waiting to come out. And so when his aunt motioned for him to enter the kitchen so they could talk he made no objections, it was time to tell them exactly how he felt! And so when he opened his mouth the words just tumbled out, and he had no control over them anymore. Memories just flashed before his eyes, memories where his family had let him down time after time, memories where he had to beg them for some help with a vanquish but they always put their normal lives first. And so the words just came, and he didn't even have the will power to stop them. Even in that time he had wanted to yell at them, and in that time he had all these restrictions on him, he had a time limit and he couldn't afford to let the anger get to him. But in this time he had no such restrictions, in this time he was an emotional mess. "Why do you always put you own lives, your own desires, in front of everything else. God you're the power of three, we could use that sometimes you know!" Chris yelled, and then he stormed away, leaving his family in the kitchen with shocked faces. The words where all they needed to here to inform them that yes he really did have his memories, all of them even about the time he spent in the past.

Piper's eyes filled with tears, "Oh god, oh no, he remembers, oh god! What are we going to do now?" she whimpered. She had no idea how to handle this. Phoebe tried to comfort her sister, she tried to think of something to say, but she came up with nothing. "how did this happen? " Was all Paige could think to ask. None of the sister had seen Wyatt entering the kitchen, nor did they hear Leo's arrival. So when the words of Wyatt and Leo entered the air "What happened exactly?" "What's going on?", they jumped in fright, before turning their still shocked and in Piper's case tear filled eyes to them. And the two words that came from Piper would haunt Leo's dreams for a long time. "He remembers".

Leo's eyes widened, and his face became ghostly white, he couldn't form any words. Wyatt had no such problems and questions spilled from his lips. "What do you mean he remembers? What does he remember? Where did he go? What happened? Is everyone okay? Dad what's going on?" The questions kept coming until Paige silenced him. "Please Wyatt, give us some time, this is a big shock okay?" She said, and while Wyatt just nodded and kept his mouth shut, he still had no answers, and he was becoming more confused by the minute.

His brother had apparently fought of all those demons, then proceeded to yell at his family, something Chris would never do. And then he stormed out of the house, leaving his family in shock. And looking at the faces of his family, not only in shock.

Wyatt needed answers, he needed to speak with Chris. This couldn't go on any longer, it was time Chris came clean about what was bothering him lately, and it was time for his parents and aunts to come clean about all these secrets they apparently had.

"I call a family meeting, you people, Chris and me, it is time we sit down and talk. Because it's going rapidly downhill in this family!" Wyatt said before leaving the kitchen to find Chris and bring him home.

**AN. What did you think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN.  
><strong>**As you can see this story isn't discontinued, I haven't forgotten it, it just took me a long time to update, and I apologize!  
><strong>**But I was stuck at this chapter, and I'm still not sure if this is the way I wanted it, but it's probably all I'm going to get. I had a ton of other reasons for the late update also, but it's probably better not to bore you people with my personal issues and just let you read the chapter that you have been waiting for. So, I hope you like it, and as always please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>What happened last time:<br>__There was a demon attack and Wyatt was left unconscious which made Chris come out of his funk and show his mad fighting skills. The rest of the family see him and they realize that he has his memories. Chris yells at the family and orbs to the golden gate bridge to get away from everything and everyone, and not it is time for answers. _

_Revelations and Heartbreaks  
><em>_Chapter 6)_

It had taken quite some yelling to the ceiling before Paige came up with a better idea "maybe we should summon him, it is becoming quite obvious that Chris won't come to us voluntarily" She said. The family wasn't all that happy with this solution but Paige had a point, Chris wouldn't come. Wyatt absolutely didn't want to agree, but in the end he gave in with a feeling of dread. His instinct told him this would not go well, but Wyatt had no other choice. The family needed to talk, and it should have happened yesterday rather than today. It was all falling apart now, with lies from all sides. Now Wyatt could be honest to himself, he himself also had his fair share of secrets and he told his part of telling white lies, but Wyatt was pretty sure that his secrets- Like the fact that he had a major crush on his English teacher- and his lies – Of course I don't think it makes you look fat- were not nearly as bad as what was coming. Chris was keeping something pretty damn big from the family, but he had the feeling that some things were already known, but also kept a secret. "Okay, so we need to summon him, sure. Yeah we can do that right? He is just my little brother, and he will hate us for the rest of his life, but really what is that compared to getting some answers right now" Wyatt said, because he really wasn't happy with the solution, the feeling of dread coming through loud and clear. Wyatt wasn't sure he wanted the answers any more. What if it changed everything? His family, his relationship with his parent and his brother. Actually, forget the 'what if', because it would change everything he was sure of it, Because even though Wyatt wasn't the brain of the family, he had figured out that the secret was about his family. It was about something in the family, he was also pretty sure he himself played a role in the whole story, just as his parents and aunts did. He just knew it. "Honey, I know it's scary and you don't do change very well, but we need to do this. I'm worried about Chris, god knows where he is or what has happened!" Piper said, she unlike her son wanted the answers as fast as possible, she wanted to know where her family was standing right now, and then she wanted to know how to fix it.

"Okay then, I'll get the summoning spell, I think the 'calling a lost witch' spell should do the trick" Paige said, as it was pretty clear this was going to happen. She went to retrieve the book so she had the spell, every magical being in the family quickly formed a circle and prepared themselves for the summoning.

_Power of the witches' rise.  
>Course unseen across the skies.<br>Come to us, we call you near.  
>Come to us and settle here.<br>Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
>Blood to blood, return<em> _to me.  
><em>Soon after they spoke the last words white lights appeared, and they formed a body. The body of Chris Halliwell. A very, very angry Chris Halliwell.

"YOU SUMMONED ME? Seriously, that is was it's come to now? My own family going against my wishes and summoning me whenever they please? Because let me make one thing very clear here, I will not be doing this again, I won't stand for it, it is... " Chris began ranting before he was even fully formed, he was pissed off. This was so like the charmed ones, like the arrogant Halliwell sisters. Summoning him when they wanted to speak him, and only then should he show his face, not at any other given time. Deep down Chris knew that wasn't true and he knew that this was his family, not some people with the same DNA that he spent a year in the past with. He also knew that this had never happened before. He saw the guilty look on the faces of his family. But Chris was going through a rough time, and his head wasn't clear, he wasn't ready yet. "Chris please stop!" he heard Piper say, but his brains were going so fast he didn't have time to stop, he just couldn't stop. Memories flased for his eyes, and he tried to clear it, he tried to get his head in the moment, but it was hard. If he stopped for a minute he would have to face his family, the people he loved. If he stopped then he would begin to accept what was happening, he would accept the flashing images for what they really were, memories. And if he did that, then he would need to accept what had happened to him, what his family had done to him. And while he had lived with the images for quite some time, he had seen them time and time again, he had never accepted it this far. He had accepted that he had flashed of random things happening, he had learned to live with it, and how it affected him, but beyond that he tried to forget, he tried to stop thinking further and really go into the meaning of it. Because really, he could accept how they were affecting him now, but once he got deeper, he didn't know it he could live with it, if he could live with the ramifications. He didn't know if he could live with the changes that would happen then.

Chris looked at the circle that was formed around him, some looking at him with confused eyes, not understanding why he was acting so strange, and the other looking at him with guilt. It was pretty clear who knew they were wrong, and who had nothing to do with this.  
>"I can't do this right now, not with everyone here" Chris said, he knew his cousins were curious, and that they wanted to know what was going on, but really it wasn't their business and they didn't need to know, he would protect them for as long as he could. The adults, they could stay, as could his brother because he was such a big part of the story, and things between them would change once he admitted the truth, once he fully accepted that he had memories from another time.<p>

"Chris please stop!" Piper said, cutting of her sons rant. Her guilt was sky high, she knew that summoning him was wrong, but she had been desperate, and she wanted answers, god she was just as selfish now as she was back then. Treating her little boy just the same way!  
>Chris was looking around, probably looking for answers in their eyes, while his own eyes reflected the pain he was feeling, pain form the betrayal he thought summoning him was, pain over his confusing thoughts. His eyes showed them a world of pain, and in that moment they all knew they all needed to stop. They all needed a bit of a breather, and come to their senses. They needed time to think before asking questions. Each and every one in the room needed answers, answers to their very own set of questions, but they needed time to think also. They needed time to form the right questions, and the right answers.<br>It was Chris who finally said what they all thought, and what they all needed to hear.

"I can't do this right now, not with everyone here" he said, and they all nodded. The girls didn't need to be here for this. "Okay, you are right, this isn't the moment. But the moment will come, and it will come soon Chris" Phoebe said, trying to find a way not the scare him off again, but letting him know this wasn't something they could just put off forever. "I agree, we all need a little bit of time to get our heads together, but we also all need to talk and get answers from each other. It is time we stop with the silence and the lies, and come clean. It's it time we become a family again" Leo said, he had been quiet for quite some time, not knowing how Chris would react to his presence, let alone his words. But he felt like it was time to speak up and get a plan together. "So, why don't you go home" he continued nodding to Paige and Phoebe "Get things situated there, get something to eat and then this evening we will gather again and we'll talk. It will all give us some time, without actually putting this off" he ended. Phoebe and Paige nodded and soon his words where filtered through the girl's brains and the whining began. Coop and Henry quickly gathered their children and got them out of the house, while Phoebe and Paige showed their support to their sister. They knew this would be that hardest on her and her little family of four.

"We will see you later okay, don't worry we will figure this out Piper and we will fix it" Paige said, knowing that fixing this was all what her oldest sister wanted. "It is probably for the best that we finally found out, and that we are going to force everything in the open. We will get through this, and it will make us stronger, okay sweetie?" Phoebe said, trying to cheer her sister up. Piper smiled sadly at her younger sisters and nodded at them, showing them she had heard and that it was okay for them to leave, she could handle this. Both women began to move out of the attic, stopping at Leo and Wyatt to give them a bit of support. They stayed clear of Chris, both not knowing how the act around him right now, and trying to make the situation as good as it could be for him.

"We'll see you tonight" Leo said, and they both disappeared from the steps. Leo sighed before moving to his wife, and coaching her to also move, "come on, we'll get some food ready" he said to her, giving her something to do. Leo nodded to Wyatt, giving him the sign that he also needed to leave, but Wyatt ignored him, if Chris was staying, then he would stay right beside him. Because tonight, everything would be different and so he needed to have this little moment of quiet before the storm. Soon the only sound that was heard was breathing from the two boys, the two man standing in the attic, both trying to ready themselves for what was to come.

**AN. And that was the chapter, I hope you liked it, please let me know if you did. If you hated it or anything, also let me know, maybe I can make the next chapter better. **

**I do have to warn you, I'm still have a bit of a writer's block, so the next update might take a while, but don't worry I will finish this story! I won't leave you guys with an unfinished story, it is something I hate myself, so I won't let that happen, just please be patient with me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN. Yay an update! Sorry if you thought it took me too long, but I had to work crazy much, and then when I did have free time I went to visit a friend in Italy. So I do actually have an excuse. **

**But let's get on with the story, I hope you like this chapter, I myself am not really sure about it, and I think my English is getting more worse with every word I type, so I apologize in advance. Please leave a review, and enjoy!**

_Last time:_

"_It is time we stop with the silence and the lies, and come clean. It's it time we become a family again" Leo said "So, why don't you go home" he continued nodding to Paige and Phoebe "Get things situated there, get something to eat and then this evening we will gather again and we'll talk" _

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 7)_

It was quiet for a long time in the attic, both men standing still. Wyatt was looking at his brother, searching for clues but not getting any, while Chris was looking at the floor.

"Are.. Are you okay?" Wyatt asked, not really sure if talking was the right thing to do, but not willing to stand in silence anymore. Chris sighed, before moving to the attic couch,

"Yeah sure" he answered. Wyatt copied him, and soon they were both sitting on the couch staring at nothing. Chris knew that he shouldn't be doing this, his brother hadn't done anything wrong really, he was just as much a victim in this family. But Chris just really had a hard time picturing him as a victim.

"I... you... Things are really going to change tonight, aren't they?" Wyatt said, stumbling over his words, not knowing what to say really. Chris didn't want to talk, but he knew he should, he could at least reassure his brother a bit. "Probably" he answered, and then winced. That was not reassuring at all. Wyatt just nodded, then he stood and he too left the attic, leaving Chris alone to his thoughts.

Finally it was time to get the show started, Chris had heard his aunts and uncles in the hall, and he knew they were trying to think of how to begin this. It was probably best if he just went down and began. It would be awkward enough already. It took Chris a great deal of power to get his body moving towards the stairs.

The closer he got to his family the more he began to understand their words.

"How are we going to do this, it is obvious that he knows some things, but we don't know how much?" he heard phoebe say, it was quiet for a bit, none of them had a answer to that question. "Well we need to make sure we don't sound accusing, he should have told us, but we'll get to that another time" Paige said, and the anger began rising whiting Chris once again, because really like he was the only one who had kept thing quiet. "And also, we can't come across like it is all our fault. We all know why we did this, and we all know it was for the best" Paige continued, and Chris just couldn't believe his ears, how could they still say it was all for the best?

"Are you sure it was for the best, because I'm beginning to think otherwise" Phoebe answered her sister, saying the words Chris was thinking. "No Paige is right, it was for the best. We talked about it, we thought about it, and we all came to the conclusion that this was the right way to go, and it was. It was a good thing to keep this quiet" Chris heard his mom say, and that was it, his control just slipped and he ran down the stairs.

"Did you ever think about how this could all go wrong? Did you ever think about that would end? I'm guessing you didn't because if you did we wouldn't be here. If you, just for once, thought about someone else then yourselves…!" Chris said before being interrupted by Paige "Now hey! You listen.." Paige began but Chris wasn't having it, it was his time to speak. His emotions and thoughts were all over the place and thinking clearly was obviously not going to happen. He was still standing on the stairs, having interrupted his family when he heard them talking.

"No! I'm talking, I'm talking and you are going to listen, you are going to sit there and just listen. My mind is not functioning anymore and I have had enough. I don't care about your petty excuses, or you own little problems okay? I've got enough problem on my own, and I have you all to thank for it! Most of my problems are because of you, because you just don't care about how you're screwing with other people's lives, just as long as your lives go the way you want them." Words were just spilling from Chris' lips and he had no way to control them. Two worlds were colliding, memories jumbled and he just couldn't make heads of tales from hem. All Chris knew was that in both world, the charmed ones had hurt him. "Honey, please just stop, please. We know what we did was wrong we shouldn't have hided it, we should have talked about it, at least with you, but do you know how much it hurts us to think about those times?" Piper said, finally getting a word in now that Chris was frantically trying to clear his head. She saw how this evening was rapidly going down hill.

"I HAVE TO THINK ABOUT YOUR PAIN? WHAT ABOUT MINE" Chris erupted, his anger on an all time high. "You think that this was all just a walk in the park for me? I remember being tortured, I can still feel my flesh burning, I can still smell it! I can hear the screams of little kids dying, I can still feel the blood on my hands. They are never clean! I can still remember the ice cold look in his eyes as he murdered my fiancé!"Chris was yelling now, reliving memories with a sickening speed. Phoebe gasped, the emotions coming from Chris were affecting her so much. Piper felt herself going faint, and Paige paled to an unnatural shade. They had all known that Chris's live before coming to the past wasn't one of roses, but never had he given them details, never had he talked about it enough to let them know the real truth. Wyatt stumbled to the couch, he didn't understand at all what was happening, but he did know that his brother was in a world of pain, and had been for almost all his live. "You pain doesn't mean shit to me! Do you know how hard it is to pretend everything is okay, how hard it is to wake up each morning and then to face your tormenters. Knowing what they did, but knowing that either it hasn't really happened, or that they did it, thinking you were another person?"

Chris finally got himself under control, and he closed his eyes as if in pain and seated himself on a chair. This was all going wrong. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. This talk was supposed to get everything out in the open, not to give me a chance to verbally abuse you all." He said, not looking at anyone.

"No, don't apologize. It is obvious you needed to vent, and we are there for you. Don't ever apologize for talking to us" Leo said, knowing that Chris talking, well yelling, to them was a step forward, it was a step in the right direction, no matter how much the words might hurt.

"But you are right, this wasn't about pointing fingers, it was about explaining things, and we haven't done much of that have we." He continued, hoping to calm everybody down a bit. Everyone seated themselves. It was time for the real talk.

"When you Wyatt were 1, and your little brother wasn't even born yet a man came from the future. A man named Chris Perry, or at least that is what he told us. That man helped us defeat the titans. Then I became an elder so Chris Perry became the girls' white lighter." Leo began, telling the story they thought would always stay buried in the past. He saw that Wyatt wanted to ask questions, but this story needed to be told without interruptions, it would be hard enough as it was. "Please, just let us tell the story and save your questions till the end okay?"He asked Wyatt, who nodded and motioned for them to continue.

"Chris was neurotic, made us vanquish more demons than we can count, he was always on the hunt. We wanted to know who he was, why he came back. But Chris never told us anything if he could help it, the only thing he said was that he came back to save Wyatt." Paige continued, but was stopped because of Wyatt. "What? I'm sorry, I know I should be quiet, sorry" He said quickly, while trying to remember the Chris from the story, he remember some vague things, but never enough to question it.

"It's okay, we understand that this is difficult, it is for all of us" Piper said, before continuing the story.

"After a while Chris revealed he did not come back to save Wyatt from a demon, but from Wyatt becoming evil." There was silence for a little while, Wyatt had paled drastically and was shaking his head desperately, now wanting to believe the story, not wanting to believe that he had been evil. He still remembered what Chris had revealed earlier, and he wasn't some stupid blond person, he could put two and two together, even if that answer was more horrible than he could have ever imagined. He had been evil, and had obviously made Chris' life hell. Who knew what more? Piper continued with the story, knowing that while Wyatt didn't want the believe it, he knew it was the truth, and he needed to know everything.

"We did not believe him, we hated Chris. Blamed him for everything that went wrong, blamed him for the separation between you father and I. We treated him so badly." Piper stopped, het shame becoming too much for her. It had always pained her that she treated her little boy so badly. Phoebe nodded to show her that she understood, and that it was okay.

"By accident I found out his true name, and thus who he really was. I was shocked, and so were the others when told. You see, the man we thought of as Chris Perry, turned out to be Christopher Perry Halliwell, your little brother" Phoebe said, she still remembered the shock she had felt when he answered her question. Everybody was looking at Chris know, Wyatt not knowing what to do or say. Chris sighed, but he continued the story, letting them know even more of what he remembered.

"I'll skip over some things, not everything needs to be rehashed."Chris said, looking at his father, they both knew that had happened, words weren't needed to remind them of that. "Lets just say that when they knew, our relationship got loads better, we worked together, and in the end we worked out who turned you. Turns out, elders aren't all what they are made up to be. Gideon was the one who would turn you. Luckily we managed to stop him, we saved you, the world and the future by killing him. And as you can see, all is right in the world, you stayed good" Chris said, telling the last piece of the story.

"But there is something else to this story right, don't tell me there isn't because the time for lies is long gone" Wyatt said, looking at the upset faces of his family.

"It didn't go as smoothly as your brother makes it out to be, Gideon fought back, and he stabbed your brother with a poisoned knife, your brother died the same day he was born." Coop said, knowing that the neither the girls nor Leo could say this part..

Wyatt gasped and looked at Chris, he really looked at his little brother. The man who had gone back in time to save his older brother from a horrible fate. The little brother who had hurt so much in the horrid future, in the past with his family, and now in this world too. He had died for him, what had Wyatt done to deserve that? He didn't deserve it in this world, let alone in the world where he was evil. Silence descended on the group, each left with their own thoughts, Coop and Henry stood to make some tea for everybody, knowing that it would probably be needed to calm some of them down

Half an hour later and silence still reigned in the Halliwell manor. Tea had been made and drunk, and while it had calmed everybody down a bit, nobody knew how to go from here. The memories that had been dug up during the telling of the story had opened up some old wounds for the charmed ones and their white lighter. Chris didn't want to speak, because speaking would mean that he would need to talk about his memories, the ones that were from the other world. And Wyatt just didn't know what to say or do at all, how does one come to terms with the knowledge that you were the source of all evil in another world, a world where you terrorized everybody who opposed you, a world where you tortured your own flesh and blood. How does one come to term with the fact that your little brother died for you?

**AN. I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought and I hope the next update will be quicker. **

**Also if I have any French readers out there, Meyli Vaisyl has translated some of my one shots, so please check them out, the links are on my profile. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Here's a new update! Quite quick right? Maybe this means I finally kicked that awful writers block. As always here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review at the end. **

_Last time:_

_how does one come to terms with the knowledge that you were the source of all evil in another world, a world where you terrorized everybody who opposed you, a world where you tortured your own flesh and blood. How does one come to term with the fact that your little brother died for you?_

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 8)_

Chris hated silence. It had been something to be hated for as long as he could remember.

From the awkward silences that makes everybody uncomfortable, to the silence of perceived peace. The silence a lonely boy feels when sitting in his empty house. Or the silence before a storm breaks loose. The deafening silence after a big fight, or silence that is left when there is nothing more to say.

Yes, silence to Chris was a bad thing. It was something meant to be broken. That's why Chris always had music or the TV on, even while learning for a test. That's why he would ramble on and on about useless and silly things that nobody cares about, including himself.

Chris had often wondered where his hatred for silence came from. Certainly not from his family, who savoured those few moments of silence they had.

As Chris was sitting in the living room, his family around him and the silence becoming oppressing, he thought that maybe it stemmed from really, deeply knowing silence.

The sort of silence left in a destroyed world. The silence he had felt when he was the last one standing, a lonely and abandoned boy whose last hope was fading. And well, Chris supposed that would certainly enough to create such a feeling of hate for the thing called silence.

"I hate silence" Chris said, not knowing where he was going with it, but knowing it was time for him to speak. To give his parents the answers they so desperately needed.

"I've always hated it. And I think I finally realized why" He went on. His own personal realization opening something inside of him. The need to tell, to give words to his feelings.

"It's something I remember well from that time, the other world. The feeling, of being totally alone with nothing or nobody to count on, that comes with silence." Chris stared blankly into nothingness, eyes blank but still giving of the feeling of haunted. Unaware that he was scaring his family.

"You have probably realized this quite some time ago, it is after all the only logical conclusion left to explain my behaviour, but I'll just confirm it. I remember everything. I remember my time in the past, I remember the other world, I remember every little thing" Chris said, only to be pulled into the real world again by the sounds of his family. They weren't taking Chris' blunt statement very well. Tears were falling freely, and the feeling of guilt was just being poured into the room.

"I think it is okay. It is how things were meant to be. I mean sure it was hard, still is sometimes, to be confronted with such harsh and painful images. But as time passed by it got better. I've learned how to deal with the memories, how to control my reactions to them". It had taken Chris quite a long time to get into that mind-set, years really. And even now Chris still had his off days. Days when everything felt so messed up that Chris just hated everything and everyone. There were still memories that made Chris fight the urge to throw up. There were still times that Chris made sure he stayed far away from Wyatt for a while. Chris still had days when he felt the need to hate his father, and that hate came so quickly to him that it frightened him. There were days that the memory of his mother dying was so clear in his mind, that he still felt her blood on his hands and the life leave her body, those days made him follow his mother like a lost puppy never letting her leave his sight. But what he had said was true, most of the time Chris had peace with his fate.

"For how long? At what age started the memories?" His father asked, his voice showing just how afraid he was for the answer.

"For as long as I can remember. In the beginning it was really strange, and I didn't understand it. I was very young so you can see how it would confuse me. I think back then to me the memories were strange, sure, but not horrible or anything. They even helped me on occasions. I mean how did you think I learned reading so fast?" Chris answered, knowing his answer would hurt his family, but the truth needed to be said.

"I don't know why, it is quite strange actually, but in my younger days I only got mild memories, nothing too frightening. Sure not all of them was pleasant, that world wasn't a very nice one after all, but still they were mild. It is strange because I never got the memories at a chronological order. I remember my birthday party from when I was four, and the next hour I remember people being killed in front of my from when I was sixteen, and then of course there are the memories from my time in the past being thrown in." Chris continued.

That had always confused Chris, he knew that if he had the horrible memories from his later parts of life when he was still very young and confused, that he would have come out way more traumatized. Maybe he had suppressed getting those horrible memories to save his fragile life, he had heard from things like that happening with children, it was a good explanation.

"You said that at first you didn't understand what was happening, but from which age did you understand? And how?" Coop asked, it was a good question, Chris supposed. It was after all a curious thing how a child so young could understand things like that.

"Well, you have to think, that when I was four, I really already lived eight years in my mind. It made me grown older much quicker, made learning new things much easier. Also I've always understood magic at a really young age, no matter in what timeline. So I think it was when I was around eight or something that I really understood what was happening. Before that I had a bit of a notion, I thought they were visions or memories maybe, but when I was eight I read in the book something about past lives coming to haunt you, and then it just clicked for me" Chris answered. He had been happy that day, while he had understood some of the thing that were happening around him, it had been nice to get the final answer.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? When you were younger, or when you finally knew what was going on? We could have helped you" His mom asked him them, hurt clear in her voice. Chris wasn't really sure how to answer that question, he never really knew why he didn't tell, he just knew it was better not to.

"It is going to sound stupid, but I never really had a good, clear reason not to tell you. Maybe I was afraid of your reaction, maybe I thought it would go away after awhile. I don't know. I just had a feeling, that not telling you would be better. And then when I did understand, I just thought that it would only hurt you to know. It would only cause hurt in the family if Wyatt knew that he had been evil in another lifetime. It would hurt dad if he knew that I remembered him forgetting each and every one of my birthdays. Think about it? How would you feel if you knew that I remembered your death?" Chris answered. In hindsight it probably was stupid to keep quiet, even if it was not to hurt them, seeing as it only caused more hurt. But his parents got the message, he wanted to protect them, and it wasn't like they couldn't relate really. They had kept quiet themselves after all, for the very same reasons.

"No, wait! How can you just sit here, in the same room as me, talking about this as if it is nothing? How can you say it is okay that you remember me torturing you? It is never okay!" Wyatt yelled, the information he had gained that evening had finally caught up with him, he had finally processed the news and he was not happy. "I was evil! How could you keep that from me? All of you!" Wyatt continued, he was hurt, and confused and totally pissed off! Chris shrunk back into himself, this evening had been emotionally draining, and memories were relived in his mind. The screaming and raging Wyatt was just a little too close to his memories for him to like. Wyatt didn't notice, and he just continued raging. "I KILLED, I TORTURED, I WAS THE FUCKING SOURCE OF ALL EVIL AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT WAS SOMETHING TO INFORM ME OFF?"

"Wyatt please calm down, yelling isn't going to help things" Leo said, all the families attention on Wyatt so that nobody noticed how this was affecting Chris, none of them saw how his eyes got glazy, and how he started trembling as if he was caught in his memories, his horrible and painful memories.

Because while Wyatt was yelling, and while his family was trying to calm him and explains things to him Chris was in his own personal hell. Seeing and feeling memory after memory of an angry Wyatt. And Chris had learned quite early on in life that an angry Wyatt was a bad thing, because an angry Wyatt meant pain for all of those involved.

Flashes of yelling. Shocks form Wyatt's lightning powers. Burns from energy balls. Flesh wounds from knives.

"_If I were you I'd start talking, because poor little Henry junior isn't going to live very long otherwise"_

"_NOOOOOOO"_

Bruises from beatings. Sprained ankles from running. Gashes from falling debris. And once again yelling.

"_Join me, and all will stop hurting. Just say yes little brother"_

"_never"_

Feelings were playing with his mind pain, loneliness, anger, fading hope.

"_Maybe it is time we stop thinking of ways to turn Wyatt back, maybe it is time we start thinking about stopping him period."_

"_I just don't know what to do anymore, I don't even know if I even knew him"_

Pain and yelling. It was all Chris was feeling and hearing, images blurring together until all he saw were flashes.

"Chris!"

"Ple..e sweetie, ... up, come on just get back to us"

"Peanut, we are here, come ... .. the real ... honey"

"Chris, .. .. okay, nothing ... hurt you"

Slowly Chris came back to himself, comforting words invading his mind, slowly pulling him back. And then all at once Chris realized what was going on, and what had happened. His eyes snapped open and scanned the room frantically, widening when they came to rest on Wyatt.

A red and puffy eyed Wyatt, who was still fighting tears. And when Wyatt realized that he had Chris' attention on him he dropped to his knees in front of the chair Chris was sitting in.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, please... "Wyatt began rambling, obviously thinking everything was his fault. Chris, who was still reeling from the sensory overload, still reeling from the pain was a bit nervous with being so near to the cause of all that pain. Even if he realized in theory that this Wyatt wasn't at fault at anything, it was a bit hard to actually get his body and mind to react with that knowledge. His fight or flight urge kicking in big time. "I'm okay, it's fine really" Chris said after a while, stopping Wyatt in his rambling that had gotten more of a repeat of sorry's.

"It really isn't, I know that and you know that too, but I'll let it slide today" Wyatt answered, while slowly standing. It was clear from how he moved and the look in his eyes that today's events had shocked Wyatt trough the core. Chris just knew it was going to take a lot more then this conversation for the family to get healed. Especially for Wyatt, whose entire life had just been altered.

Chris didn't know how, but they were going to get through this, all of them. He would make sure of it.

**AN. And that was another chapter done. Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN. Hi everyone, here's another chapter of revelations and heartbreaks. I hope you like it!**

_Last time:_

_It was clear from how he moved and the look in his eyes that today's events had shocked Wyatt trough the core. Chris just knew it was going to take a lot more then this conversation for the family to get healed. Especially for Wyatt, whose entire life had just been altered. _

_Chris didn't know how, but they were going to get through this, all of them. He would make sure of it. _

_Heartbreaks and Revelations_

_Chapter 9)_

Wyatt was pacing, and he had been pacing for the last hour or so. He should probably stop soon, it couldn't be good for a human being to pace for so long, he was sure of it. Wyatt laughed, it was a strange sound, even to his own ears. It didn't sound like him, the hollow laugh of a beaten man. Nope, it sounded nothing like him at all, his laughs were always bright and happy, like laughs are supposed to be. But then again nothing was as it was supposed to be, and it wasn't all that strange that he did not recognize his own laugh, seeing as he didn't even know who he was anymore. Once again Wyatt's thoughts spiralled into darkness.

He had been evil, not just any evil, no he had to do it the right way, and went straight to being the source of all evil. And Wyatt just didn't know how to deal with that.

Memories of last evening's conversation came back to Wyatt, hurting him again and again.

"_You think that this was all just a walk in the park for me? I remember being tortured, I can still feel my flesh burning, I can still smell it! I can hear the screams of little kids dying, I can still feel the blood on my hands. They are never clean! I can still remember the ice cold look in his eyes as he murdered my fiancé!"_

He knew that Chris had spoken about him. Oh he hadn't known it the moment the words had left his little brothers mouth, he hadn't even realized it when he had been told the truth about his other's world evil version. But the realization had come to him eventually.

He had been the one to torture Chris.

He had been the one who had killed little children.

He had given his own brother, the little brother he had sworn to protect, a cold look while killing his fiancé.

Wyatt shook his head, trying to get the image of a slowly dying woman out of his head. But it only made him think of burning flesh and screams of pain. Tears had started trailing down his cheeks, but Wyatt didn't bother to stop them, he had stopped bothering ages ago. From the moment he had left the living room and entered the safety of his own place, his bedroom, he had dropped all pretences. He had dropped the walls he had build up to try and stop the pain, he had dropped all his defences and had sunken down against the closed door. He had sobbed for hours straight that night, before dragging himself to his bed and falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

Nightmares filled with images of Chris begging him to please stop, to please stop hurting him. Images of a broken and battered Chris, his face barely visible because of all the blood. The smell of burning flesh and blood had filled his nose and he had only felt pain and cold despair, feelings that Chris must have felt in those moments.

He had heard a cold laugh, his own laugh as he stood there looking at his victim. He was taunting the poor boy lying on the cold concrete floor. Then images of random people flashed before his eyes, all of them dead or dying.

Wyatt had woken up with a scream of terror, he was drenched in cold sweat and his breath was laboured. Wyatt just knew that sleeping wasn't going to happen anytime soon

Wyatt wasn't even sure if he had kept the bond closed or not. He had tried to keep it close, not wanting to burden his brother with even more problems. He had quite enough of his own, most of them were even Wyatt's fault. So Wyatt had tried, but he wasn't all that sure it had worked. Most of the time he had been drowning in his despair, and that didn't leave much room for thoughts about closing the bond. Nor did it leave much energy to do so.

Wyatt was pretty sure that his brother was painfully aware of his big brother's breakdown, he had never been good at keeping the bond close when he was stable, let alone when he was an emotional mess. No keeping secrets and all that was more of Chris' thing, and that was probably a good thing, Wyatt didn't know how he would react to seeing memories like that. He had to deal with his own images right now, and they were made up, Chris had to deal with the cold hard truth, and he has been doing that for a long time.

Guilt once again resurfaced as the main emotion Wyatt was feeling. How could he have turned dark, how could he have destroyed the world like that, and more importantly how could he have hurt his own flesh and blood, his little brother? Wyatt just didn't know anymore what to think of himself.

"Okay Wyatt open this door right now! I've had enough of the crazy emotional flips you keep doing! I'm getting a headache and I haven't been able to sleep because of you, so if you know what is best for you, then you open this door right this instant!" Chris' voice entered Wyatt's mind. He had been trying to sleep for a little bit, seeing as how that hadn't happened much last night. Not that it was going all that great right now, but a man can hope.

Wyatt didn't really want to see anyone, let alone Chris. But he figured the least he could do for Chris was to listen to him. So slowly Wyatt made his way to the door. As soon as he unlocked the door it was swung open. Wyatt winced, Chris didn't look all that good, so it was a fact now, Wyatt hadn't kept the bond all that closed off.

"Hi, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to let me enter your domain?" Chris asked, sarcasm at an all time high, like it always was when he had little to no sleep.

"I'm sorry" Wyatt said, gesturing to Chris to let him know he was talking about keeping him awake and in an emotional rollercoaster.

"That's okay, I kind of figured this would happen once you knew the truth. One of the reasons I kept quiet." Chris answered, before pushing Wyatt out of the way seeing as he still hadn't moved. "I'm not going to say that I know what you are going through, cause I don't" Chris began, and Wyatt settled himself on his bed, knowing Chris was preparing for a speech, like he had often done in the past.

"I don't know how you feel. I mean, I do, because of the bond, but I have never had to deal with this kind of stuff. So honestly I don't know what to say. All I'm getting is second hand feelings and thoughts, I can't even begin to fathom how this must feel for you" He continued, and Wyatt began preparing himself for a very psychological filled speech. He never knew where Chris got all his info about the human psyche about, but he was very good at understanding human emotion and their subsequent thoughts. But Wyatt was wrong, Chris wasn't planning on trying to make Wyatt understand his emotions, he was here to give him an explanation of what had happened in that other world, they would see about all the emotion explaining stuff later.

"But that doesn't mean I don't know anything. I've got quite a bit of information for you that maybe will help you. For one thing I know how you became evil." Chris said, shocking Wyatt. That was one of his biggest questions.

"We told you that you turned because of Gideon, but we never really explained that. You weren't turned overnight, it happened slowly, until one event that would turn our lives upside down. Because of that event something snapped inside of you, only then it became clear what had happened with you, and then still it took time." Chris began his story, a faraway look in his eyes.

"You see, what happened was that on the day I was born, you were taken by Gideon. There were complications with my birth, mom almost died, I almost died. The family wasn't really busy with protecting and being witches at that moment, and Gideon knew that. He was trusted by the family, we never expected a attack from that corner, he was an elder for god's sake!" Chris continued, it was obvious he still had a lot of hatred for the elder that had hurt his brother.

"Anyways, everybody was distracted and Gideon took you. Of course our parents found out quickly and they searched everywhere for you, but it was a fruitless search for a very long time. Gideon had taken you to the underworld, where he was working together with demons. You see, even from an early age you had an insane amount of power, and Gideon wasn't able to hurt you. Even with the help of the demons you were able to protect yourself." Chris was talking, but all the while Wyatt didn't see how this could turn him. Chris just smiled, as if saying, calm down I'm getting to that.

"They were never able to hurt you, and after months of searching mom and dad found you. Alive and maybe a bit traumatized but nothing big. At least that is what everyone thought.

But something had happened, you had learned something, a life lesson that you would see more of as you grew older. You learned that there is no such thing as good or evil. There is only power and the one with the greatest power will win" Chris was interrupted by Wyatt's exclamation. "How could i think such a thing?!" Wyatt couldn't believe that he had thought such a thing to be the truth. He could see how such thoughts would eventually lead him onto his destructing path, but how could he ever believe that to be the truth, not matter what had happened to him?

"It is not that strange really, you were taken an hurt by an elder, an supposed being of good. He worked together with a demon, who is supposed to be evil. Only you didn't see the difference, they did the same things, they both tried to hurt you. You only saw being with power, they did not have enough power to hurt you, so in your eyes you won." Once Chris had known what had happened to little Wyatt, he had totally understood what happened, he could see how such an experience could change his brother's way of thinking.

"And you're saying that I saw this more in my life. Like with the fighting against demons. Both the forces were using powers, they were both trying to kill. Only the one with the greatest power won." Wyatt asked, trying to understand. Chris nodded, that was what had happened. Wyatt could see it now, it made sense, something like that could have easily change his way of thinking. He had been only two, he was held captive in the under world and there would have been daily attacks on his life. Yeah he could see how that would mess him up.

"Okay, I can see that happening, but I suppressed those thoughts right? You said it took a long time for me to finally make that step from light to dark in my actions at least. You talked about an event that finally did the trick and made my actions also dark." Wyatt asked, and as soon as he did he regretted it. Chris had paled and his hand began shaking.

Wyatt saw Chris fighting with himself, trying to get himself together. "Yes, the event.. wow that is a hard thing to talk about" He said when he finally had his voice under control. "I'm not sure if I should tell you this. It will probably only hurt you more" Wyatt knew that Chris was probably right with his statement, though he couldn't see how he could hurt even more, he knew it was possible.

"Please Chris, I need to know. Things just don;t make sense. At all! I need to know what happened to me in that other world that would make me become the source of all evil! I need to know so that I can make sure it will never happen here!" Wyatt said, voicing his greatest fear. "Wow Wyatt, no don't think like that! You Are Not Evil! We stopped that from happening, please Wyatt believe me, you would never hurt an innocent person in this world!" Chris said, his voice was resigned, so Wyatt's words had convinced him to tell the story of the event that would change the course of the world.

"It happened on my fourteenth birthday. You were up in there with dad, for extra training or something. Mom and I were preparing for the party we would have that afternoon. We were just finishing with the cake when demon came shimmering in all around us. There were so much demons, and they were actually working together! They began attacking the both of us, but then soon they only concentrated on me. I don't know if it was the plan, but that distracted mom enough so she left herself open to attack. And they did! I had already been hurt, I was only fourteen I couldn't fight twenty demons at once, I didn't have enough powers." Chris' voice shook and tears were pooling in his eyes. He was pleading with Wyatt to understand, and Wyatt did. He understood what Chris was implying, even if he tried his hardest not to think of that.

"Mom was attacked, and we were both hurt and bleeding, and then the attack just stopped. The demons just shimmered out. And I tried to get to mom, I tried to help her! I tried to heal her, I tried so hard, but it just wouldn't work! An I yelled, for you and for dad, I yelled for aunt Paige and for any white lighter or elder to please just come and heal mom. But nobody reacted, and then I tried to stop the bleeding, but nothing I did worked, and I was starting to feel faint, because I was losing blood, but I couldn't stop, because I needed to save mom, because she was way more important than any pain I might have felt but nothing worked. And then all I remember is black and waking up in your arms. Hearing dad screaming for mom to please just try to wake up" When Chris was finally done telling the story he broke down, sobbing for the lost he had felt.

Wyatt was reeling from the story, it had never happened in this time line, but still he was crying. Crying for the pain Chris must have gone through, remembering such a horrible event, knowing it had been the truth once.

"It wasn't your fault!" He said, taking his sobbing brother in his arms. "Thank you for telling me" He then said, because he knew how much it must have hurt his brother to remember such an awful memory, he knew how much it had taken him to tell the story. But it had helped him, he finally had the last piece of the puzzle, and he understood what had happened for the other Wyatt to have gone evil.

**AN. I hope you liked it, please leave a review. It helps to know what people think about my story.  
>Also, once again school has started up for me, so I will be spending a lot of my time learning useless things instead of writing. So a warning in advance it might take some time to update.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN. And here's another chapter, sorry for the shortness, and sorry if you thought it was a long wait. Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 10)_

Chris and Wyatt sat together for a long time, both lost in their own thoughts. Chris had cried for a little while, the stress of the day before finally catching up with him. The only sounds in the room were the quiet humming and some sniffs coming from Chris. Wyatt smiled, only Chris would be humming at a time like this, if only to make the silence go away.

"Maybe I should see your memories" Wyatt said, shocking Chris' mind back to the real world. "What?" was the only answer Chris could think off, because he just couldn't believe Wyatt would suggest such a thing.

"I said, that maybe it would be a good idea for me to see your memories."

Oh yes, Chris had heard correctly. He knew that having temporary hearing problems was a stretch, but still a man can hope.

Besides, Chris couldn't believe Wyatt could ask such a thing, not after all he had heard, not after he had seen how much it had cost Chris just to tell the story.

No, believing that Wyatt would ask that was just as hard as believing in temporary hearing problems. But looking at Wyatt, seeing the determination in his eyes made the truth slowly clear. Oh yes his brother was really dense enough to ask a question like that.

"I cannot believe you! Are you really that stupid? Are you really asking me, after all that I told you, to share my memories with you? Are you really that selfish?" Chris yelled, getting angry so fast he even scared himself.

"No, Chris you don't understand. It's not selfish! It's just I need to know, the truth, the honest and brutal truth! I won't, can't find peace without it. It is something I need, please Chris, just think about it!" Wyatt answered, taken aback by the sudden anger of his little brother, he didn't understand the reaction, why would he be selfish? He was just trying to form a picture, to get some closure.

"Not selfish? How stupid can you be? Do you even understand what you are saying, what you are asking? Because I'm thinking that you never read the book good enough to even try to understand the spell" Chris said, still yelling and still furious.

He was right, while Wyatt knew there was a way to share memories, he didn't know much more about it. The fact that it was a spell was new to him, in his mind it could have been a potion just as well. "So? Who cares that I don't know the spell, you do and that is all we need right?" Wyatt answered, and as the words left his lips he knew what he said was wrong, or at least would be taken the wrong way by his little brother. "No, sorry I didn't mean to make it sound like that!" Wyatt said, but it was too late. Chris had left the room in a rush, all the while mumbling about how he could not believe the selfishness of Wyatt.

"No Chris wait! Chris stop, please! Just come back!" Wyatt yelled, getting up to run after him, but when he never found Chris. Slowly Wyatt made his way back to his room. He had some serious thinking to do.

Wyatt thought once again about all the revelations that had been made and his thought kept returning to his evil counterpart. He had been told quite some storied, horrible ones that made him imagine the most horrific scenes.

But that is all they were and all they would be, just pictures that his mind built for him, no truths. And that was what made it hard for him, because sure Wyatt had been an imaginative kid, he could think of what he had done and what had happened, and sure his mind could supply the appropriate picture for it, no worries. But his mind couldn't make the real ones, which in turn meant that his mind just couldn't make it real.

They just stayed stories to him, and no matter how hard he tried he would need the real images, the real memories. He needed them to make the pictures real to him, so that he could understand, really understand and believe all he had been told.

Because while he knew that his family would never lie to him, never about something like this, and because while he knew that his brother, not matter how great an actor and liar he could be, could never fake the emotions like that, because while rationally believe them. He needed more, he needed the memories to make him believe emotionally too.

Wyatt tried to turn his thoughts away from that, he had spent enough time brooding about his imagination and the pictures they formed. This was not the time for some more. He needed to think about his brother, and about their conversation. Because while it had never been his intention to hurt Chris, especially not after such an emotional day, that was exactly what he had done.

Wyatt had seen it in Chris' eyes, underneath the anger there had been a flash of hurt, however short it had been, Wyatt had seen and indentified it. Wyatt thought about the conversation they had had. He knew what had been the words who had made Chris so angry, but he didn't understand why. Why was Chris saying he was selfish, his only reason for asking was to get understanding. But he hadn't understood, at least that is what Chris had yelled at him, that he didn't understand what it was he was asking.

So maybe it was time to find out, to for once do the research. SO Wyatt made his way to the book, and when he found the spell guilt overflowed him. He should have researched the spell before suggesting it. Had he known what the spell did, how the spell worked then he would have never even brought it up. Because Wyatt had asked his hurt little brother to relive the nightmare that he called his past life. He knew how much the memories of that life hurt his brother, and he had asked him to relive them in full reality. Chris had been right, he was a selfish bastard.

How could Chris want to save him? He was a screw up, he only hurt his family. In one world or another, he ended up hurting his loved ones. Wallowing in his guilt and self-loathing Wyatt spent quite some time in the attic. Wyatt was slowly descending into a depression.

Chris ran out of the room, his anger spiralling out of control. He just didn't know how to react to his brother, how to handle the emotions that had been brought up. He didn't know what to say to Wyatt, who was asking the most horrible thing from him. So the only thing he could think of was running, to get himself out of the situation and to regroup, to get his head straight again and do some serious thinking. So that is was he did, he ran, he ran out of the room, and before anyone could see or stop him he orbed away out of that house as fast as he could. He had enough of his family for a little while.

It would be a good idea to spend some quiet time up on the golden bridge, he was sure that the blowing wind would help him to calm down a bit. And really it was high time he went to visit Bianca again. He hadn't seen her for quite some time now, and she had always had an calming effect on people. She always made him see thing in perspective.

As the last blue orbs were vanishing from the hall Chris could hear his brother calling out to him, asking him to please stop and come back.

But for once Chris could care less about what his brother wanted. A selfish man, no matter the universe they lived in.

**AN. So this is a really short chapter. It is just a filler really, a built up. So I hope the next chapter will be better, and I really hope the next one will be longer. As always please leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN. I apologize for the very, very long wait, but here is another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review!**

_Last time:_

_As the last blue orbs were vanishing from the hall Chris could hear his brother calling out to him, asking him to please stop and come back._

_But for once Chris could care less about what his brother wanted. A selfish man, no matter the universe they lived in._

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 11)_

Turns out that going to Bianca wasn't any help at all, or not that much because going to Bianca always helped in some way. But it was not that surprising really the she couldn't be any help in reorganizing his thoughts. And how could she, how could he expect her to understand his problem, when she didn't even know about all the shit that has been happening with his family. She didn't know about memories of another life. No Bianca hadn't understood his anger, but she didn't care, she didn't even need an explanation for it. The fact that he was angry, and that he had come to her for help, to find some peace or whatever had been enough for her. She had just hugged him and told him to just breath and think about other things. And when she felt he had calmed down a bit she led him to the kitchen and made him chamomile thee. She told him that if he ever wanted to share, that she would be there to listen, but that she would leave it if he wanted. He had just nodded dumbly, too caught up in how awesome his girlfriend was to even think of an appropriate response. Bianca had smiled that knowing smile and steered the conversation to everything silly she could come up with. So in the end going to Bianca hadn't helped him solve anything, but at least he had lost all that anger. Chris ended up spending the night with her, leaving the next morning for the top of the golden gate bridge to do some serious thinking and organizing his thoughts.

After staying away from the manor and all things Halliwell for 48 hours Chris felt that he was ready to face the angry tirade that was Piper Halliwell his mother. He felt ready to give Wyatt a better answer than storming away in a rage. He felt ready to look his father in the eyes again without resonating hate. And so refreshed form the peace he had felt that time apart he headed on home. His parents and brother were all home. He knew they had waited anxiously for his homecoming, he knew they were extremely worried ever since the truth came out. And not without reason, he understood their fears. There were, after all, new variables in their live, and very unexpected ones too. With the knowledge they had gained they had come to the understanding that they didn't know Chris any more, or at least big parts of him. And so they didn't know what his plans were and all they couldn't anticipate his reactions anymore.

But while Chris was ready for anger and questions he was welcomed without a problem. His mother only told him that there was food for him in the fridge, not even the slightest hint of anger. It was clear that his father didn't expect anything from him, he understood that their relationship was different now and he understood that Chris needed time, so he would give him distance for as long as he needed. Wyatt just looked sorry, there were no questions just understanding that he had been in the wrong.

It wasn't what Chris had expected, but he welcomed it anyways. He knew that it wouldn't last, they would have to sit down and talk, especially Wyatt and him, about everyone's behaviour lately, he would need to explain his 48 hour absence, his brain was already coming up with excuses, but for now everything had calmed down a bit.

The calm didn't last all that long though, because the next morning when he came downstairs Wyatt was waiting for him. His parents weren't home and Chris knew there would be no more excuses, the talk was going to happen.

"Morning Wy" he said, after a long silence, it looked like Wyatt hadn't found the courage to talk yet. Wyatt just nodded and kept staring.

"I know we need to talk" Chris said, feeling a bit silly about the one sided conversation, he hoped Wyatt would start talking soon because this was ridiculous. Again Wyatt just nodded.

After another minute of silence something changed in Wyatt and Chris knew that Wyatt was ready.

"I'm sorry, let me just get that out of the way first before we get into anything serious. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean to be hurtful, I know I was, but it wasn't my intention" Wyatt began, this time it was Chris who just nodded, because after he had calmed down he had came to that same conclusion. Of course his brother hadn't meant to hurt him, he was just being his stupid self, Chris should have expected the question really.

"I know you're sorry, and I know that you didn't mean it like that. Bit from you apology and the words you just said I take it you have researched the spell?" Chris said after a while when it became clear that Wyatt needed a verbal answer.

Wyatt nodded "Yeah, and it was a really stupid suggestion. I would have never brought it up if I knew how it worked". Chris had known that, but he also knew that Wyatt still really, really wanted to see his memories, he knew that Wyatt still needed the absolute truth badly.

And after some serious thinking he had come to the conclusion that Wyatt's request wasn't that strange really, he could understand the need to know the truth, he could understand that some horrible stories and some imaginations weren't going to help him understand anything, they wouldn't give him closure and therefore he wouldn't find peace.

Not that Chris thought having such horrible memories was a peaceful thing, but once you know the whole truth it is maybe easier to deal with, to overcome, because without those memories Wyatt would always have questions in his mind.

"While I still think that it was the most insensitive, selfish and stupid thing you could have asked of me, I can understand it somewhat. I know that you don't understand much of it, your mind has given you all kinds of horrible stories and pictures but you don't have the whole story. I know that you need the truth, the absolute truth and nothing but it to find closure, rationally I know that" Chris began, stopping to catch a breath and organize his thoughts, it wouldn't do for him to get emotional, because when he was emotional he didn't think clear, and then he tended to overreact to things.

"Rationally it is really clear. But emotionally? My heart screams hell no! It pleads with me to please, please not to torment it any more. Every night I go to sleep in fear. Fear for the nightmares that are surely going to plague me. I can't go through everything all at once, I just can't" and there it was, the absolute truth. Wyatt nodded, his eyes tormented, showing the war he was feeling inside.

"I can't let you see the world that could have been. I can't let you see that Wyatt. I have to live with it, that is just a sad fact, and with time I will overcome it. But you? You can still live without such a thing hanging on your shoulders. I can't and won't torture you with these memories Wyatt. Just don't ask me to do that to you" Chris went on, trying to let Wyatt see that it would really be better if he just forgot that spell. It was a useless thing to do really, there was no way Wyatt would forget it now, and was probably burned on his eyelids now, it would pop up in his brain whenever he let his thoughts wander.

"I'm sorry Chris" Wyatt said, and with those words he let Chris know that he still asked, that knowing everything Chris said, knowing that it was a horrible, selfish thing to ask, he still asked. His eyes showed the shame he felt, it showed how much he hated himself for asking, for needing the truth, it showed the anguish he felt for hurting and disappointing Chris.

Chris nodded resignedly. He stood slowly, Wyatt following him, both feeling dread for what they were about to do, for what they were about to see and live.

"I'm sorry too" were the last words spoken before the spell was cast and they were both catapulted into a world of pain.

**AN. And that was another chapter, I hope you like it. Please let me know in the form of a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN. ****It turns out I am able to write chapters longer than those I was producing. Here is another chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Please review!**

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 12)_

Wyatt had made his decision, he asked for it and he was going to have to live with it. Chris had seen the look in his brother's eyes, he had known that no matter what was said, not logic or reasoning, would change how he thought about it. And so with great reluctance the two brothers made their way up to the attic.

The book was still open on the spell, seeing the words and knowing their meaning filled Chris' heart with dread, he knew this would go bad, but nothing else mattered to Wyatt anymore.

"This is your last change Wy, after we say the spell there is no way out anymore. Please think about this" Chris said in a last attempt to persuade his brother to stop looking for answers, but it was useless. Wyatt just shook his head, "No I have to see".

Chris sighed a deep and painful sigh, filled with sorrow.

_Elements and spirits_

_take me to see_

_my past lives_

_so mote it be_

At first it seemed like nothing happened, Wyatt looked up, a confused look on his face but before he had the chance to say anything or ask anything a great white light surrounded the Halliwell brothers and with it they were transported into Chris' memories.

The memories started out light, they were about their youth.

Memories of Chris baking cookies with Piper, of Piper reading him some child story before tucking him in at night, and of sleepovers at grandpas. Memories of basketball games and science fairs, of silly arguments between brothers and normal everyday stuff, but also about demons and fear, memories of seeing Piper and Leo argue, mostly about Chris. Memories of tears and broken dreams, of hurtful words and sadness.

They saw their little selves play together, but both could feel something darker. It seemed that Wyatt had always carried darkness with him, something that Chris hadn't noticed back then.

_It seemed to be a bright day and two little boys were playing with their toys. They were playing with their little toy soldiers._

"_And then I kill everyone who dares to say something against me" the 6 year old Wyatt says. Chris looked at him strangely. "No no! Killing bad!" the childish voice of Chris could be heard, but Wyatt just chuckled darkly and soon he was busy showing his little brother how he would kill all his bad little minions. _

"_You have to kill the stupid people Chris, so they know who has the power"_

Soon the memories began to darken, images about Leo flew past and Wyatt was shocked to see their father act like such a bastard.

_A little boy was watching though a window. His emerald green eyes holding sadness and longing that someone so young shouldn't know. _

_Chris was watching his big brother and his father play a game outside in the yard, he had hoped that for once he would be included, but as always his father had ignored him and only had eyes for his twice blessed son. _

"I'm sorry Chris" He Wyatt said after another horrible memory about Leo.

"Don't be, it isn't real now, and save all your guilt for later, you'll need it" was the response that came.

And Chris was right, as memories of the years flew by they got darker and darker. Soon memory after memory flashed before their eyes, the each one seemingly worse than the one before.

"_Prue, seriously look out, I don't want you to get caught" A 17 year old Chris says._

"_Well stop worrying and help me then, because I won't get caught, and you aren't helping by screaming Chris!" Prue answered. They were on recon mission. The demos just left town after a killing spree, and they were looking for survivors. Of course there wouldn't be any left, or the survivors that actually made it were too far gone for help, like always they were just too late._

"_Well why don't we all go on a self-destruction tour now huh." Prue complained "jeesz Chris I know this sucks but seriously I need your help if you don't want me to get caught" just as her last word left her lips a demon shimmered in behind her "PRUE DUCK, RUN, GET YOURSELF IN SAFETY NOW!" Chris screams, and for once Prue listened and ducked, then she quickly teleported herself out._

_Just too bad the demon heard Chris of course the demon went after him and soon he was caught._

"_BIANCA. NO!" Chris screamed, running towards his fallen fiancé._

"_no, please no, don't die" Chris begged her, Bianca smiled sadly at him, her breaths becoming more and more shallow. _

"_Haven't we been here before?" she said, and Chris smiled and chuckled tearfully. "Yeah maybe we will be here again". _

_Bianca showed him the ring he had given her back just an hour ago, and told him to go, save the future for her. _

_Everywhere was fire, the once so beautiful city was turned into a ghost town, with burned down building and an unending cloud of black smoke in the sky. A lone figure was walking down an abandoned street, it was freezing but the man didn't seem to notice or care, even though he was wearing thin clothes. The man seemed to be wandering around aimlessly without a care in the world, but on closer inspection the man was wary, looking around every couple of seconds in search of danger. Suddenly a dozen of demons shimmer in, attacking immediately, the man didn't stand a chance. _

Slowly Wyatt began to realize the mistake he had made by wanting the truth, he had no idea how he was going to deal with all this, and it seemed the worst was yet to come.

And Wyatt was right, just as the thought entered his mind the worst memory Chris had came in forefront.

"No, please no" Chris moaned, he could not believe he had to relive this.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, not understanding his brother's reaction. What's going to happen? But Chris was unable to answer, his eyes glued to his younger self, he knew what was about to happen and while he begged not to see it again, he could not look away.

_It was quiet when Chris went downstairs, he had just finished his homework so that he had time for the party that was going to happen this evening. Somehow feeling something was wrong Chris yelled for his mother, he hurried down the stairs and to the kitchen, the place where his mother would be. _

_Piper lay slumped against one of the kitchen cupboards, a dark red pool of blood slowly gathering underneath her. Her skin was grey, her lips blue, and her deep brown eyes open wide and filled with pain. Chris could clearly see the atheme that was still lodged in her side, he could see the steady drip of blood, and the sound of it resounded loudly in the quiet. _

"_No, Mom!" Chris breathed in horror, falling to his knees beside her, not caring of the warm, sticky blood seeping into the material of his jeans and staining his skin._

_Piper's eyes turned to her son, besides the pain they were now filled with horror, she had hoped that her son would not be the one to find her. _

"_Chris," Piper croaked, struggling to remain calm for her son's sake. "Honey – are you okay?" she asked. _

"_I'm fine!" Chris reassured her, wildly looking around, hoping to get some idea of what to do. "You'll be fine mom, I'll get help, somebody will come, just hang on okay" Chris said and Piper nodded for her sons sake, she knew she wouldn't survive this, but she would hold on as long as possible. _

"_WYATT! WYATT PLEASE COME!" Chris yelled, knowing his brother could heal, but no matter how hard he yelled, his brother never came._

_Piper saw her son frantically trying to help her, yelling for the people who could heal, but she knew it was no use. She tried to tell her son to stop, that is was going to be okay but Chris wouldn't listen, she just couldn't die._

_"Mom don't, you're not going die. I'll get help, you are going to be okay" but as Chris said the words he knew he was lying, he just couldn't give up. Chris kept on yelling for his family, he kept on trying to heal his mother._

"_PAIGE HELP! MOM HAS BEEN ATTACKED!" but she never answered her nephews call either. _

_As a last resort Chris yelled for his father, he yelled his throat soar but nobody came and Chris was left with his dying mother and no way to help her. _

"_Chris" Piper said, her voice weak and using all the strength she had left "Chris, sweetie look at me. I love you, so, so much. Never forget that, okay? I love you". And as she said the last word life left her body, her dull brown eyes staring at him, but seeing nothing. _

_As the reality of the situation finally got to him Chris began to sob in anguish and pain. He sat there sobbing, on the kitchen floor with his death mother in his arms. It was hours later that Paige finally answered her nephews call, but it was way too late. _

By the end of the memory Wyatt was sobbing too, while his little brother was staring into nothingness. "She died" Wyatt said, not knowing how to react to seeing his mother dying in front of him. And he just saw it play out like a movie, he still had the knowledge that it didn't happen, he knew his mother was alive, probably baking something in the kitchen.

How had Chris survived that? How was he still sane?

The question would only become more of a deal when the next memory came on.

Chris, finally haven shaken of the horrible memory knew instantly what they were about to see and hurried to reassure his brother.

"Wyatt, you need to remember that this hasn't happened. This is not you, I trust you okay? You would never do this" Chris said, his brother just nodded dumbly, not understanding why it was so important to his brother that he knew that.

_In the corner of a dark, damp cell lay a broken man. At first look it the man seemed to be dead, but at closer inspection you could still see him breathing. Some people would have said death would be the better thing, but this man didn't really think so, he just needed to escape. _

_Today however was not going to be the day of his great escape, the door of the cell opened and the man knew it was time for another session. _

"_Chris, brother, how good to see you still here" Wyatt said, his cold eyes resting solely on his little brother. _

"_Of course brother, I absolutely love the hospitality" was the sarcastic reply, Wyatt didn't react to it, he had known his brother long enough to expect such a reply. _

"_Well I'm sure you know what time it is" Wyatt said, a sadistic smile on his face, the smile that made Chris shudder. _

_Soon enough Chris forgot all his sarcastic reply, the only thing out of his mouth were tortured screams, though he never begged for mercy, he would not give Wyatt that satisfaction._

Wyatt was gaping at the scene, he had tortured Chris. He had hurt his little brother, the one he had vowed to protect at all costs. He turned to Chris, scared of what he would see in those emerald eyes. He had never seen his brother afraid of him before, but his brother had been deathly afraid of him in the memory. "I.. I.. " Wyatt began stuttering, but he couldn't find any words. Chris just smiled sadly.

"It's okay Wy, I know that it isn't you who did that" Chris knew that saying it would probably not be enough but seeing as they were still in his memories there wasn't very much he could do about it.

"let's just get through this okay, we'll talk about it later" he continued, hoping the memories would end soon.

And at last Chris got his wish, he knew immediately that this was the last memory they would see, Chris had hoped his brother wouldn't have to see this, as he had with a couple of other things, but it was meant to be. They were about to watch his death.

_Chris was lying on a bed, his skin was scary pale and he seemed to be struggling with breathing. His father was kneeling next to the bed, his hands positioned over the wound, Leo was desperately trying to heal his son, but no matter how much he tried the wound wouldn't close. _

"_It was a poisoned atheme" Chris said, his voice sounding weak, his body wracking with coughs soon after, but his father kept on trying._

"_It won't work, you have already tried" Chris kept on, his dad needed to find Wyatt otherwise this would all be for nothing. _

"_You need to find Wyatt, dad please just go" Leo looked at his son, his eyes conflicted. _

"_Gideon won't kill Wyatt we know that, so we still have time" he said, not willing to leave his son, not willing to choose saving Wyatt above saving Chris. _

"_You only have time until he turns him. Saving Wyatt means saving the future you know that" Chris answered, he could feel himself dying, and he needed his dad to make sure it wasn't in vain. _

_His dad took a deep breath. "I'll be back okay and you are going to be fine. I'll fine Watt and then I'll come back and we find a way to heal you. Just hang on okay." Leo said, he needed his son to understand that he would be back and that everything would be fine. Leo took another deep breath and then he left. _

_Chris smiled sadly, he knew he wouldn't make it. It was his time to die. _

After the memory of Chris dying ender the white light came back. Both Wyatt and Chris knew the horror was finally over.

It was deathly quiet when the white light finally vanished and both brothers found themselves once again in the attic of the Halliwell manor. For once Chris didn't know what to do to break the silence, he wasn't even sure if he should break it. Breaking it would mean reacting to all that had happened, all that they had just seen, and that was something that Chris didn't really wanted to do. He didn't even know how to react or what to say. It was clear that Wyatt was deeply affected by all that he had seen, but that wasn't surprising at all, Chris had known even before they said the spell that Wyatt would be affected like this, only someone with no emotions wouldn't be affected.

Slowly the silence got to Chris until he could no longer stand it. He decided to speak, it was time he did his brotherly duty, seeing as Wyatt was slowly breaking down next to him.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked carefully, he wasn't really sure how Wyatt was going to react and he didn't really feel like arguing right now. Wyatt snorted as if asking him how he felt was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

"Am I okay?" Wyatt repeated the question he was asked before laughing, Chris saw this as a sure sign that Wyatt was going insane, but he wasn't really sure what to do about that so he just kept quiet and waited.

"Of course I am not okay! I just saw the most horrible things, things I could not even have imagined and it all happened because of me!" Wyatt burst out after a while. "I saw my father being a bastard to his own son. My father, the man I adore! I just saw my mother dying while she was being held by her son, by you! I just saw myself torturing the most important person in my life! I tortured you, my own little brother! How can you even ask about my state of mind Chris?" Wyatt burst out after the insane laughing had died out.

"Wyatt, don't do this okay. I don't blame you, for anything. So please, don't blame yourself" Chris answered, he was still a bit shaken up about reliving the past, he wasn't really in the right state of mind to give Wyatt what he needed.

"I'm sorry Chris, just you know that right? Even if it is true that you don't blame me, even if you can actually make the difference between the two Wyatts right now, just know that I'm sorry" Wyatt said, he knew that rationally Chris knew he hadn't done anything wrong, and therefore he rationally knew he didn't blame Wyatt. But that was all about his rational brain, Wyatt was pretty sure that emotionally Chris wasn't able to do that. Wyatt himself wasn't that emotionally stable at the moment and he couldn't even begin to imagine how Chris must be feeling.

Chris nodded, Wyatt was right with his assessment, after seeing the destruction, the torture sessions and all those deaths again Chris had a little difficulty with emotionally distancing himself.

"Don't worry about me Chris, just do what you need to do, I understand" Wyatt said, getting back into the big brother mode with practised ease. He put his emotions on hold for a little bit, now was the time to make sure Chris was okay.

"Yeah okay, I just need some time to think" Chris said, and with a long hard look for his brother Chris left in a flurry of blue orbs.

After Wyatt was sure Chris had left he slumped into the old couch, now that his brother was taken care of he could no longer avoid the emotions. Tears gathered in his eyes and the worst memories he had seen that day kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind.

Wyatt wasn't sure how he was going to survive this, he didn't know if he could live with himself anymore. Slowly Wyatt came to a conclusion that shocked himself, but maybe it was for the best.

**AN. And that was another chapter, please review and let me know what you think. **

**Also it has come to my attention that I actually have a very small Group of Dutch readers, I have a question for you. I've been thinking about translating some of my one-shots to Dutch lately but I don't want to spend time on something that nobody's ever going to read, so do you think it's a good idea, or shouldn't I bother spending my time on translating?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ohh my, it has been a long while hasn't it. My apologies, I have a lot of reasons like finally going to university and studying psychology, or the fact that I've been sick, but mostly it was because of writers block that I just can't seem to get rid of. But I don't think any of you will really care about that. So here is chapter 13 of revelations and heartbreaks. **

_Last time: _

_After Wyatt was sure Chris had left he slumped into the old couch, now that his brother was taken care of he could no longer avoid the emotions. Tears gathered in his eyes and the worst memories he had seen that day kept repeating themselves over and over in his mind. _

_Wyatt wasn't sure how he was going to survive this, he didn't know if he could live with himself anymore. Slowly Wyatt came to a conclusion that shocked himself, but maybe it was for the best. _

_Revelations and Heartbreaks_

_Chapter 13_

It had taken Wyatt quite some time to pull himself together, but a couple hours later he found himself standing in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror. Tear tracks were still visible and his eyes were red and puffy. All in all he looked pathetic, a bitter smile found its way on Wyatt's face at that thought. The look fitted him. Wyatt had done quite some thinking after he had finally been able to stop bawling like a baby. It was time for him to man up and protect his family. Sadly the only way Wyatt thought this was possible was to remove himself from the equation. It had been him that had hurt everyone in that horrible other world, but it had also been him that had hurt his little brother in this time. By existing only, he was hurting his brother, just by being a daily reminder.

At the darkest of moments an unbidden thought had entered his mind that maybe his family and the world would be better off without him. He quickly shook himself from the thought. No he wouldn't be helping anyone with such an action. Most likely he would actually make matters even worse. Wyatt shook himself again, he already had his breakdown, he couldn't afford to have another.

His family was falling apart, secrets and lies had ruined the once so strong family bonds and now everyone was at loss as to which action to take. But Wyatt had finally found the solution to their problems. The lies were really only their because nobody wanted to hurt him. Chris didn't tell anyone about his memories, because he knew his brother would be torn up about it, so he kept quiet. His parents didn't talk about the time Chris came back because then they would have to tell Wyatt why his little brother died in the past, and that would hurt Wyatt so they kept quiet. Really it all came down to him, and how his family was ruining themselves in order to keep him happy. But that was not how things were supposed to be, he was supposed to keep lies from his parents so they wouldn't worry. And he was supposed to protect his little brother form pain, not the other way around like it was now.

So he was going to have to leave, pack up his things and let his family be. Without him they would be able to speak freely and more importantly they would be able to help each other. Without him complication the matter, they could return to the strong family they once were. But Wyatt knew he couldn't just leave his family and never look back, first of all he would miss them too much, worry about them too much. And secondly he that way he would leave them vulnerable. Without his fire power the demons would stand an much better chance at hurting the Halliwell family, and that was not something Wyatt would let happen.

So he needed to be out of the picture, without really being gone. They needed to think that he had left, while in reality he would stay close by and help them without their knowledge. Wyatt looked in the mirror once again, he still looked like a loser, but now he was a loser with determination. His plan was not an easy one, and he wasn't really sure how he was going to do it, but it would happen. He would make sure his family would be whole again. It was after all the least he could do.

Once again Chris found himself on the top of the golden gate bridge, Chris wondered if he was spending too much time up here, it couldn't be good for his body to keep spending time on such high altitude, even with those thoughts Chris couldn't find it in himself to care too much about it. He was too busy with beating himself up. He was upset with himself. He knew what would happen if he let his brother see his memories of the other world, he knew it would break his brother's heart.

Chris growled at himself, how could he let this happen? He knew that he was to blame, sure he could say it wasn't his fault and that Wyatt begged him, but Chris never lied to himself, he would lie to each and every one in the world, but he had made to the rule to never lie to himself. Chris knew that he was at least partially to blame for his brother being an emotional mess right now. Chris was the most stubborn man walking on this earth, even Piper didn't hold a candle to his stubbornness. If Chris didn't want something to happen, it would never happen. And Wyatt seeing the memories still happened, so rationalized thought would say that in some unconscious way Chris had wanted that. And while he might hate that thought he knew it to be true, because at the hardest and darkest of times he had thought about hating Wyatt. He would never admit it to anyone, not even when tortured but there were times when Chris had hated and blamed his big brother. Sure consciously he knew that this was stupid, that his brother had never done anything wrong but neither had he, and he was still screwed over by the universe with these memories. So yeah sue him, but sometimes he felt some resentment towards the blond Halliwell who was so carefree. Sometimes when Wyatt was complaining about him being too depressing he thought about telling him. But he never had actually done anything with those feelings, never even considered them for real.

Chris thought he had gotten over that feeling. Chris snorted, obviously he wasn't otherwise he wouldn't be here.

Chris shook his head at himself, he had really screwed up this time. Wyatt wouldn't be able to handle this, he was the emotional of the two, he always felt things so strong. Chris had always been able to deal with the bad things in the world. He could deal with the emotional setbacks in life and still keep going,

Where Wyatt would be an emotional mess Chris could take whatever the world threw at him with his magnificent walls around his soul and his carefully crafted indifference. It was Chris who would push his emotions to the background to focus on the here and now. Chris always had a dimmer, he could take a step back and rationalize his thoughts and feelings. He could emotionally distance himself from the hurt. And while his way of doing things wasn't always mentally healthy, it made him capable of dealing with a great many of things.

Chris shook his head once again, how could he be so stupid. So yes life was unfair and made him deal with stuff he shouldn't have to deal with and yes that was incredibly hard and depressing but he could handle it, Wyatt couldn't. Wyatt wouldn't be able to stay afloat in the struggle with his mind, he would sink in all the hurt and pain. Wyatt wouldn't be able to deal and the only one who would be able to help him was sitting on a bridge feeling sorry for himself. Once again Chris shook all his bad thoughts from his mind and put them back somewhere deep in his mind where he wouldn't have to deal with them again. They would come back afloat and he would still feel some of the pain from them, but this way he would at least be an normal functioning human being. Quickly Chris orbed himself back to the manor in search for his brother, but upon his arrival it became painfully obvious he was too late, and Wyatt had already sunken under the emotional pain and had done something stupid.

"Wyatt! Wyatt where are you?" Chris yelled while searching through the house. He knew his search would only confirm the inevitable, that his brother had left the house to go god knows where, to do god knows what in order to help his family. "Shit Wyatt, why would you be so stupid!" Chris yelled, not really sure why, since nobody would hear him, but he needed to vent. He kicked the wall next to him in his anger, but as the pain shot up his leg his mind cleared up again, the pain taking the crazy away. This was not the time to go around angry, he needed to think. His brother couldn't have left that long ago, and so he couldn't have done that much stupidity. So all he needed to do was find Wyatt and bring him home. Then they would have to have an really long talk, because he didn't want to lose his brother over something that hadn't even really happened.

**AN. And that was another chapter, sorry that it was so short, hopefully I will manage to make them longer in the future. Please leave an review, they always cheer me up **


End file.
